My Courageous Colts: War is Hell
by JeremiahOrionRolman
Summary: What happens When war comes to Equestria from a place that should have been forgotten in History? What happens when the Mane 6 meet themselves? This and the battle of Equestria shall be decided in this story. First posted work on Fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1: Transportalization

MCC:WiH (My Courageous Colts: War is Hell)

by GrimLight (Jerry)

Chapter 1: Tranzportalization

Canterlot Castle Shook with a violent impact. Inside of it, A pony, heavy built with a pure white coat and flaming mane sat looking upon five colts. A light cyan colored colt with a bloodstained coat and armor and a blade walked forward, "Lord Solaris! We have fended off most of the invaders, but they shall regenerate from their wounds before too long! We need to get you out of here and to safety."

The massive alicorn raised a hoof, "I'll hear no more of this. Now where is Dusk?" At the mention of the name, all of the ponies went.

Finally one raised voice, a fairly meek looking colt, clad in armor much like the Cyan one, "I...I think he went looking for his sister..."

Dusk Shine looked around himself. He had rescued his sister and allowed himself to be surrounded by the hundreds of changelings that buzzed and cackled around him. They twitched and their long fangs revealed themselves as the group all rushed at him. Dusk roared with might as another one of his massive magic explosions ripped apart the horde. Not for long though. He rushed past them, carrying his younger sister on his back as he made his way over the rapidly regenerating corpses of the changelings.

Fifteen minutes had passed in the hall and the others ponies had gotten restless. Lord Solaris gave an annoyed sigh, even he could not wait this long when things were so close to ending. "We shall have to go without-" At that moment the door to the throne room burst open with magical might as a violet pony walked in, bloodied and scarred. He held on his back a filly that had a white coat, and a blue mane, matted down to her by blood. Dusk Shine had arrived.

He looked at the others and rushed over to them, "Lord Solaris! My sister is gravely injured!" He nodded, and his horn lit up a brilliant sun gold as a light surrounded Gleaming Shield, healing all of her wounds. She started to raise from her brothers back...and then the bright green light surrounded her, as her fangs lengthened to daggers as she sunk her teeth down into Dusk's Neck. He let out a groan and bucked but the changeling wouldn't let go, and in turn just dug its fangs in deeper.

A massive orange pony grabbed the changeling and broke its upper and lower jaws in a quick motion with his hands. He threw it to the ground and stomped on its chest, "Where is Gleaming Shield?" He growled out.

The thing laughed as its jaw snapped back into place, "Serving a higher born master than you-you ignorant bastard!"

Dusk stepped up, his magic blazing as he looked at the changeling," WHERE IS SHE?!"

It laughed, "Probably having her body filled with the seed of my master, to be his slut-" At that the changeling let out a blood curdling scream as his body was burned to nothing.

Dusk Shine snorted, "I'm going to look for her!" he spoke and turned. The massive orange pony, AJ, stepped in his way.

"No. You aren't."

"Get out of my way AJ, or I'll make you end up like the Changeling." AJ puffed himself up, dwarfing Dusk in his shadow.

"I'm saying you are staying here. I know you want to save Shield, but you don't have a choice. We have to go." Dusk Shine held back the tears from his eyes. His little sister, just about to be married to Tempo, wherever he was, lost to the changelings and their sick desires...

Lord Solaris stomped his hoof as a massive circle formed in the center of the room. At the sound of this the door burst open once more as a young female dragon ran forward and latched onto Dusk Shines Neck and didn't let go, "They're coming!" She screamed in his ear. Solaris snorted as magic gathered in his horn and shot to the middle of the circle, carving several thousand small runes in it in a few seconds.

"Step into the circle! You need to warn Celestia before she is a victim of this!" The six nodded and stepped into the circle, and Lord Solaris charged up even more of his impressive power.

Dusk stopped and turned to him, "Come on Solaris! We can get you out of here!" Solaris merely laughed at this.

"What sort of Lord would I be if I abandoned my kingdom in its time of need?!"

Dusk Shine rushed to get out of the circle but the spell finished before he had got the chance to. With a scream he and the other five, and Spine had fallen into an odd black and pulsating tunnel that seemed to carve itself out of the fabric of reality. They had wound through several openings and crevasses, but they had ended at a bright light.

Lord Solaris gave a sigh...he had left the hope of his entire planet in the hands of those 6 courageous colts, His Courageous Colts...He smiled at this and looked as the remnants of his spell had faded into nothing. The doors had been barred by a pair of guards that had ran into the room with him. As soon as they did, it bent and exploded with a violent green light. Through the door walked a set of four creatures. An alicorn dark as night with shadows wreathing his body walked forward, as did a changeling with an even more dominating presence than a normal ones. A creature flew next to them, a beautiful pony head with goat horns twisting from it, a dragons tail and claw, and several other animals thrown into the mix. The last was unicorn with a jagged of horn resting upon her head. She had dark emerald eyes with slits in the middle, even as her shadowy figure blended into the darkness behind the four. "King Nymphalos, Eris, Queen Oscura, and last and not least, my brother, Nightterror Nebula... How good it is to see all of you as my guests in this dark time." The four looked upon the great alicorn leader with a mix of awe, hate and respect all in one single gaze.

"Well I suppose I should give you the full welcome package here!" He said as he rushed towards the four, his body turning into a meteor of light. The four roared and charge forward, becoming a comet of darkness...and then they clashed.


	2. Chapter 2: Those Weird Colts

Rainbow Dash soared through the sky. She felt free as ever, with the wind whipping through her feathers, and the blur of motion in her eyes, and the meteor heading straight for her face...wait what? Rainbow Dash barely had enough to think in her euphoric state before she moved out of the way of a massive flaming rock that flew past her and exploded in the distance. She floated midair for a moment before turning and sonic rainbooming her way to Twilight Sparkle's house. "Yo Twilight!" She yelled in a panic as she entered the door.

The lavender unicorn raised her head from a book and looked at her friend, "Is something wrong Rainbow Dash? You look troubled."

Rainbow Dash explained what happened and Twilight Stood up, "If you can find anyone else, tell them to head out to the meteor. I'm going to start investigating. Spike!"

The baby dragon had already jumped and landed on her back, "Eeyup I'm ready!"

"But did you-" She was cut off by Spike who slapped a backpack onto Twilight.

"Already have a book about astronomy, meteors, comets, and other extraterrestrial objects in there!" He said, having trouble pronouncing Extra Terrestrial. She smiled at her young helper and took off out of the door.

Several minutes of running along the edge of the Everfree Forest put her at the crash site...there wasn't a meteor there. Only six colts and a baby dragon that looked remarkably like her and her friends. One was already waking up, his sky blue coat glistening with crimson splattered over it. He was wearing armor similar to the ones that guarded Canterlot Castle day and night. He looked at Twilight and roared, sprinting forward in a blur and pinning her to the ground, a bloodied saber in his hands. "This is real funny huh Changeling!? Impersonating one of my closest friends as a woman!"

Twilight Sparkle covered her face in fear, "No-I have no Idea what you're talking about!"

The Rainbow maned terror shoved her legs down, "Just what a changeling would say! If I cut out your throat you won't be able to say much though!" Twilight Sparkle screamed as the blade made contact with her neck.

A blur slammed into the pony as Rainbow Dash plowed him over in a tackle pinning down the much larger colt underneath her. His saber was knocked from his grasp and he couldn't move under the hold of her grasp. As he looked up, he saw in her eyes, the rose color of her irises. He stopped, and then grimaced once more.

"GET OFF ME YOU CHANGELING!" She shoved him down hard, even as the new pony ,that looked almost exactly like her, struggled to get up.

Rainbow Dash Confused on what to do, quickly brought her hoof down in a hard strike across his face again, and again, eventually knocking out the pony and bruising his eye. She got up, panting from dealing with this pony. she looked down at the blood on her hands and screamed. She had just beaten down another pony, something many others had never even heard of happening.

Fluttershy squeaked and shoved Rainbow Dash out of the way, looking at the bloodied pegasus that resembled her so much. The others dove into the crater and started to pull the others out, and only Rarity stopped and looked at Twilight.

"What happened here?!" She said this with a near frantic tone in her voice.

"That colt just nearly killed me!" Twilight Screamed, moving herself off the now pancaked Spike. He groaned and stood, and walked to the edge of a crater in a daze.

"Whoa!" He fell and landed on something scaly as he looked at another dragon. This one was a girl, roughly his age, and his snout was pressed firmly against hers. The other dragons eyes opened, and with a pair of yelps the two shoved each other away. Spike was the first to ask, "Who are you!?"

The female dragon hid herself behind her tail before asking, "I should be asking you that!" The two stopped panicking and looked at the other.

"You're...a dragon?" They asked at the same time. They stood and took a few awkward steps towards each other when a pair of screams hit their ears.

"Dusk!"

"Twilight!" They both shouted as they scaled the cliff that separated them from their masters.

The two violet unicorns were panting, each one had the same exact cutie mark, had the same color hair, mane, and eyes, and even had the same build! The only difference was that one was a scrawny looking colt, the other was a well toned pretty looking filly.

They started yelling at each other, "Who are you!? No I asked you first! No I asked you! Stop saying everything I do!" They were both silenced as a massive hoof clamped down on Dusk's mouth. The massive colt AJ stood there, holding Dusk shines mouth closed, even as he was supported by the small frame of his female half under him.

"Shut up Dusk...we aren't in a position to fight. Especially against ourselves." The big colt fell down onto his side after this groaning and in pain. "Someone go get help! We won't be able to carry these guys alone!" Twilight stood up and focused all of her magic on the 14 life forms around her, and in a flash of violet light, they were all sitting in the middle of her library.

"Or, we could always just do that..."

"Fluttershy! go get some of the nurses from the hospital! Tell them they need to make a house call with half a dozen wounded ponies!" Fluttershy nodded in her not-so-standard fashion and then zoomed out of the door faster than she had ever done before.

"Applejack! They look pretty emaciated, get the Apple fires going, they're gonna be hungry when they wake up!" She nodded and sprinted out of the door.

"Rainbow Dash! Get the weapons and other things off of them, including that armor! Rarity! After she gets done, I'm going to need your help cleaning up the blood from these six."

Rarity looked at Twilight with a shocked expression, "Hahaha-that is indeed a good joke Twilight, but I shall take no such part in that!"

"Rarity! I'm not joking! These ponies are in serious conditions and we need to get something over these lacerations until the nurses get here!"

Rarity shook her head as if shocked, "I shall craft the bandages, but no more than that! The ugh...blood...is your department to clean up!" Twilight nodded and started to strip off the bloodied armor from the Rainbow Dash man. Rainbow Dash had already taken off the armor from the other five and threw it into a large pile, taking notes of each wounds and how serious they were.

Rainbow flew over to Twilight ,"It looks like AJ, me and Rarity have the worst of the wounds. They're pretty messed up. I think one of my wings are broken and it looks like a chip was taken out of Rarity's horn. Applejack's front leg and face are pretty mauled. I think the leg is broken..." Twilight nodded. At that moment, Rarity came back with several bandages all made up of a quality silk that she usually reserved for dealing with good dresses.

"This was all I had to make the bandages." Twilight nodded and levitated the silk cloths to the areas where they were needed most, tying up profusely bleeding wounds from Rainbow's Wing, and Jack's leg. She had enough left over to cover some small cuts on the others, but they were still going to die unless-

"Where are the patien- OH SWEET CELESTIA!" Came the voice from the door as Doctor Hooves sprinted to the center of the victims, pulling his medical bag out of hammer space. "Nurses Red Cross, and Red Heart! Get in here and help me with these ponies!"

At the mere mention of their names, the two nurses rushed in, "How can we- OH DEAR-"

"Yes yes, we all know the line, now grab 50 cc's of that anesthesia and start knocking out ponies. Close up those you find that need stitches. Ladies, I thank you for telling me about these colts, but I don't think you want to watch. Please head somewhere else while we work." At those words the group of six left the house.

"Are they gonna be OK?" Spike asked from his perch on Twilight's back. "Those are some tough colts, especially if they are anything like us."

Twilight looked at all of her friends, minus Applejack, "Let's go help out with the baking while we wait, I have some things I want us all to hear and chip in." The others had no words for the situation they had found themselves in and went to Sweet Apple Acres at a full gallop. They arrived in the kitchen out of breath, only to see a massive feast of apple based food.

"Whew! All finished, and it looks like just in the nick of time. What's going on Twilight, how are our...well how are we doing?"

Twilight sighed, "When we left they were in the worst condition I've seen anypony since Celestia had her horned ruined by Chrysalis."

Applejack lowered her head in a sad motion for a moment before looking Twilight in the eyes and smiling, "Aww shoot Twilight. If these ponies really are us, then they are gonna be just fine."

Twilight sighed and sat down. Her horn gave out a few sparks of magic. This sort of thing usually happened when she was under unbelievable amounts of mental stress which meant only one thing in this case with her.

"Twilight darling, why are you so worked up over these ponies? If they are the opposite of us in gender only, shouldn't we be glad to have a few more ponies to gossip with?" Rarity spoke, pulling out one of the choice bite-sized-apple fritters and floating it to her. Twilight took a bite out of the small confection and her horn stopped sparking as the sugar helped ease her thoughts just a bit.

"I'm worried about the one that looked like Rainbow Dash. He yelled something about me being a changeling, and he was armed. I have never heard of, or seen that pony in all my visits to the castle, so he is either from somewhere that isn't in this world, or he is a thief and he stole from the castles."

Dash spoke up, "They definitely aren't from here. They came flying past me in a METEOR!"

Twilight thought for a moment before looking at Spike, "Did you bring along the pack that had that book on Meteors Spike?"

The baby dragon gave a sly grin and pulled it out from behind his back, "I didn't bring the pack, but I brought the book!"

Twilight smiled and levitated it away from him, flipping to the table of contents she found what she was looking for almost immediately, "Magical Meteors and Comets, and Spells Related to Such." She flipped to that section and started skimming, looking for anything about Meteors being used as- "Aha! I found it!" At the mention of that all the other ponies gathered around her and craned over the book. "Transportalization, a spell only able to be cast by unicorns of the highest order, or by Alicorns...The spell works by sending the target or targets to a different plane of existence that the user knows about. They target(s) arrive by means of a meteor in their new home and attempt to integrate with society, though any physical wounds or trauma mentally that happened beforehand will still remain with them, to the detriment or better will of the new Area."

Pinkie Pie looked at Twilight, "Uh, hey Twilight, what does all that mean?"

Rarity spoke for Twilight in this case, "It means that the other ponies were sent by a very powerful being to our world due to this spell, and apparently were much more savage and warlike before they came here."

Twilight lowered her head in thought, "Would you all mind taking care of the colts while I head to Celestia? I need to ask her some questions."

Fluttershy shook her head, "Oh no, not at all Twilight."

Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie to either side of Fluttershy, Pinkie mimicking Dash, "Not at all. You gotta do whatcha gotta do!" Pinkie snorted and giggled but was quickly silenced by a look from Rainbow Dash.

Applejack and Rarity nodded, "They'll be fine, now get yerself to the Princess!" Twilight flipped Spike onto her back using her magic and then started to gallop towards the trains.


	3. Chapter 3: Nymphalo's Queen

King Nymphalos looked at his allies, most of them bloodied at the very least from their massive duel with Solaris. Even He did not expect that one pony could be so much of a threat. Yet they came out on top. He looked at the now dormant form of the mighty alicorn as he was imprisoned in one of his cocoons.

Nymphalos felt himself getting stronger with each second as it continually leeched essence from Solaris and delivered it to him.

His concentration was broken as Eris flew to his side, "Never thought the big man would put up such a great fight!" She laughed a bit and gave Nymphalos a hearty slap on the back.

With a growl, the changeling King answered her, his mouth never opening, "Yes. Solaris was a foe worthy of my mightiest attacks. No other would befit an enemy such as he."

Eris nodded ,but a realization hit her, "But now what! We lost the ability to transportalize with him!"

Nightterror Nebula rose and advanced to Eris. She gulped and cowered under his presence, as he was even more frightful looking than before. His space black eyes were now burning with red energy, and most of his body had multiple glowing white scars, courtesy of his brother. "I can transportalize us all, though to do this for an army will take some time, so I will have to do it slowly. We are looking at... at least a month or two before I can truly do anything."

Nymphalos wasn't satisfied with that answer. Giving a small shriek, several changelings flew into the room. A grand total of ten, of mixed gender as well, not just male.

"You will follow me through the abyss to take the brunt of the war to our sister realm. We shall meet up with the changeling leader there, and thus shall start our assault." Before even Nightterror Nebula could object to this plan, the changeling king lunged forward, making a swirling green vortex that pulled in the other 10 changelings into it with him.

He looked throughout the multiple passageways of the Wormhole he had just conjured, taking note of how each one spread. He had taken another thing however, the essence of Solaris. He sniffed the air with the multiple organs held all across his body to detect strong essences and scents. After mere moments he found a tunnel that had the smell of an alicorn much like Solaris. He rushed into it, diving through a massive shiny portal that lay waiting for him at the end of it.

In an instant he was met with a searing light. He dropped straight down shrieking in pain. The green aura burning around as he fell. When he smashed into the ground a 30 foot area around him lit aflame with the flames and then extinguished, leaving a black space for the others to land. The other ten dropped down as well, similarly flicking their heads side to side to get rid of the burning in their eyes. After a few moments it passed.

They had landed in the middle of a lush green field, surrounded by what appeared to be mountains with a city in the distance, and a town very close to them. Nymphalos did indeed want a snack from that spell he had just cast as it had drained a lot of his energy, but his senses picked up something else. The smell of a very powerful changeling, somewhere within fifty miles of his current position.

With a snarl, his jaws actually opened, membrane stretching along the side as his cheek ripped itself apart, leaving gaping holes in the side of his head. He licked across the several hundred needle sharp inch long teeth that he hid most of the time. The thick green saliva spread across them very rapidly. The sweet scent of a female changeling was wafting to his nostrils, something he only felt with his massive harem at home, serving to breed his armies.

He hissed out to his squad, "Advance! Find the reagent!" They all took off at a single move of their wings, speeding over the landscape and to the badlands... where Queen Chrysalis lay unaware of her visitor that was to be arriving very soon.

She had suffered defeat at the hands of mere ponies not to long ago, getting defeated by the very thing that she and her brood fed on. Nothing was more disgraceful, and she had been plotting revenge in the months that had followed. Each time, the plan would end in failure inside her head. The best one she had been contemplating recently was an impersonator of some of the ponies that had beaten her, to march in the middle of them all and start causing as much havoc as they could.

Then the smell hit her like a ton of bricks. A deep overpowering scent, one that flooded her senses and sent her mind reeling. The musk of a changeling, only a few thousand times more potent. The only thing she thought it could be was another changeling leader.

She stood up, "We may have a guest arriving... welcome them in my dear subjects..."

Several changelings hissed and chuckled, flying forward to the front of the massive cave and then outward, all the while more and more woke up and followed them. By the time they reached the outskirts of the massive black complex that made up Chrysalis's Castle, there were at least 100 of the creatures.

Nymphalos smiled as he saw something, a drastic change in the landscape, as the bleak orange sands of the Badlands turned into a glossy black landscape made out of tall spires, and small burrows. The lair of changelings.

He smiled at this new area, a welcome respite as the clod membrane that covered the land enveloped his feet for a moment and then released him, doing the same for his squad of guards. The hundreds of changelings rushed at them, and with a snarl of his great voice, they halted.

The changeling army started whimpering and splitting apart as the massive changeling king walked through the crowd, his dangerous teeth still showing, and his saliva still flowing. He had one thing on his mind, finding the leader, and no other little creatures would get in the way.

Looking at the gaping entrance to the cave complex He closed his mouth, leaving some of the saliva on his face however, just to show the woman in charge, exactly what he wanted.

Chrysalis looked around. The feeling of her guards had faded dramatically as the smell got ever closer. She couldn't help but picturing what this changeling looked like, tall, powerful, commanding. She snapped her head back a bit as she came to reality She felt something warm, sticky, and wet dripping down her mouth. Using one of her hoofs she wiped it away, and found herself drooling. Actually drooling over another creature. She shook her head and rid herself of those thoughts, preparing herself for her meeting with "him".

Nymphalos looked around the cave, noting the decide lack of changelings as a sign of respect to him. He advanced forward, the large green membrane barring his entrance from what he knew was the royal quarters. He slavered a a bit more, his teeth showing as he dug them into the tough substance and ripped, pulling out a great chunk of it as he advanced forward.

Chrysalis looked at the Changeling Lord, and almost immediately swooned. She had imagined the best she could think of, but now that he was here, she saw how wrong she was. He stood even taller than her, his body well toned, with his ribs semi pushing against his skin, with the green carapace sitting against the center of his chest, more like armor than her dress like appearance. His wings were the full of holes kind of a normal changeling with a large black pair of wing casings to cover them. His face was thin, mouth-less, and overall handsome, with his half open eyes glowed green with their slits for pupils that were staring right into hers. He had an odd grace about him even as he walked over to her. He was both handsome...and intimidating at the same time...

She barely noticed that when he brushed by her his tongue ran along the edges of her mouth, taking up some of the saliva she had unknowingly started to leak once more. With a gulp he swallowed it and savored the honey like taste of the pheromone laden saliva. With a shudder he looked at her and with a glistening set of eyes,

"Changeling queen, mistress so bold, who are you to take over my place in this realm?"

She gulped, this thing was intimidating, this king of Changelings, "I-" She stopped, shook her head and regained her composure, "I am Queen Chrysalis, and who are you to be so bold as to challenge my authority?"

Nymphalos already loved this woman, and he had known her for mere moments. She had the power to resist his charm, and enough will to strike back at his quips. "I am King Nymphalos, and you shall kneel before me like all other changelings have wench..." He puffed up his body, peeled back his lips in a gruesome smile, and started to circle her, like a predator around his prey.

Chysalis gulped down her fear, This changeling had teeth that made most dragon fangs look dull, and he had an entire mouth full, row after row of the things. "I am no mere wench that you can just push over!" She screamed, a smile creeping on her face as she tackled the new arrival.

Nymphalos let out a roar as he was pinned , quickly turning his greater weight over and pinning down Chrysalis. He held her limbs down to the ground and put his horn against hers, charging up a large magic pulse. She gasped and started to charge up her own pulse, but since she was helpless, and pinned, she was no match. The magic exploded downwards, stunning her for a large time.

When she finally managed to get out of the daze, she was still seeing triple, and looking directly into Nymphalos' now gentle face. With a hoof he raised her head to his and kissed her. Chrysalis was shocked by this, and the fact that she could feel his long tongue sliding into her throat. In a few moments of her relishing the feel and the taste of Nymphalos' saliva running down her throat. He pulled away and looked at her, his tongue slowly sliding into his mouth.

Chrysalis looked at him, "I...think I'm in love..."

With a small chuckled the Changeling King lifted up his better half, "Then express your love. You want revenge on all those ponies? Then help me build and army worthy enough to take over all of this realm!"

Chrysalis shook her head and smiled, "Yes, my King. We shall make an army powerful enough to take over all of Equestria!"

Nymphalos looked at his new consort-No...she meant much more. She was his Queen, the only one worthy enough of that title. "My Queen, we shall have to have this army ready in two months..."

"In two months, we can make an army...and more." She spoke. She lowered her eyelids down and looked at him, a lusty grin creeping onto her face.

Nyphalos returned the look and smiled, "An army and an heir..."

He had found his absolutely perfect match.


	4. Chapter 4: The Secrets of Royalty

Meanwhile, Twilight had finally reached her stop. She looked out of the windows of the train and smiled when she saw the familiar white stone spires of Canterlot Castle. She shook her head a bit, now wasn't the time to be getting homesick, now was the time to tell the Princess about what was going on back at Ponyville.

the sliding doors of the train hissed open and she stepped out onto the platform of the station, only to nearly be trampled by a group of 10 or so guards that sprinted past her, all barking orders that she couldn't make out. Another pony passed by her, his booming voice was authoritative and sweet also at the same time. He turned and looked at Twilight, his blue eyes going a bit wider as he got a smile.

"TWILEY! Ah it's good to see you kid, why didn't you tell me you were coming?"

Twilight started to answer but was cut of again, "That doesn't matter now, all that does matter is you came at a really bad time. The Princesses have us all whipped into a fury to protect Canterlot from the things that fell from the sky."

Twilight snorted in frustration and yelled it out at her brother, "That's the reason I'm here! I know about at least one of the things that fell so I'm going to go tell the Princess!"

Before Shining Armor could actually respond, she was already galloping off across the stone floor to the Castle.

She sighed for a moment, she didn't like interrupting the Princess, or barging in unannounced, but she had to this time, the overall risk outweighed the consequences. She used her magic to shove open the doors, much to the chagrin of the two guards that sat outside of it. They knew better than to try and stop the student of their leader from trying to reach the Princess.

She walked in, taking note of not one, but two of the Princesses. Luna was standing next to her sister, almost as tall, with her classical black starry mane even larger than before.

Celestia looked at her student ,"Twilight Sparkle, my faithful student. What brings you to my chambers unannounced and in such a time as this? Did you not know of the meteor that crashed, or the rift that spewed some other creatures into our world."

Assuming she meant the ponies Twilight started talking.

"That's what I'm here about. The meteor that arrived had 6 ponies and a baby dragon riding inside of it! The colts looked a lot like me and my friends, but the weirdest part of it all was that they all seemed to be bloody, and much more aggressive. One tried attacking me and would have succeeded too if not for Rainbow Dash."

Luna looked at her sister and nodded, "So the Tranzportalization spell...Twilight, take us to those ponies right away. We will get us all to Ponyville." Luna spoke up as her mane seemed to expand and wrap around the three ponies in the throne room.

Complete and utter bliss washed over Twilight, she saw what it was like to be able to fly through the cosmos, as another star that shot through space. Just as soon as it started it had ended, and they were all standing in the middle of Ponyville Square, a cloud of black disappearing around them.

She shook a bit when Celestia spoke, "Now is not the time to be getting shaky Twilight. Tell us, where did you take the colts?"

"I took them all to my home here, but, not all of them were in great shape. A few of the colts were seriously wounded so I called in the doctors." She spoke while starting to lead the two Alicorns to her house. As she opened up the door she got a face full of pony chest and she slammed into the massive Applejack colt. She crawled back a bit, hitting Celestia's leg. With a nudge she lifted Twilight to her feet.

Then she did something that shocked and confused Twilight. Celestia brought her hoof up to her head in a salute to the pony. Seeing he was actually among comrades he lifted up his own hoof, the one he hadn't broken, to his head.

"At ease AJ. Now tell us, what happened to Solaris and the rest of Equestros?"

The large pony took a deep breath, and relaxed his posture. Even while relaxing he came up to Celestia's chest in overall terms of height.

"Alright y'all might wanna listen carefully. 'Cuz I don't like repeatin' maself y'hear?" He spoke, a thick country accent coming to his voice that wasn't there before arriving. Twilight thought he must have ha to suppress it in the Military...if she wasn't busy flipping out over the fact that her Teacher knew this odd pony.

Paying her no mind, AJ started, his voice shifting back into the professional tone,"Alright. a few years ago, Nightterror Nebula came back, this time he was smart. He had came back with help. He had freed Eris, revived Queen Oscura, and had enlisted the help of the Changeling King Nymphalos. Nymphalos carried the brunt of the initial invasion, as his limitless army would systematically take out our fringe settlements. Buffalo was the first to fall, then next came some of the large cities, attacked by both ponies and by Changelings. Apparently some of the ponies actually wished for the return of the Night. Eventually the fight moved inward, reaching our Ponyville rather quickly. The town fell even while trying to evacuate. Several people didn't make it out in time like my Sister and little brother. Both were captured and I assume them dead, or at least I hope they are dead."

Twilight gagged, "HOW COULD ANYPONY WISH THEIR SIBLINGS WERE DEAD, YOU ARE THE-"

AJ glared at her and started advancing forward, each of his heavy steps shaking the ground near Twilight, "I'm hoping they are dead so my sister doesn't have to be a changelings breeding whore, and so my brother doesn't have to fight against those he once served, so if you are finished with your little morality problem, I need finish my report."

Twilight backed up, trying to take in everything he just said. He continued onward however.

"Me and the boys in there were pushed into Canterlot Castle with what was left of the Army, we held out but eventually things turned to the worse. To save us and give you two a chance, Lord Solaris used the Tranzportalization spell and sent us here. That's all I have to report."

Celestia nodded and looked at the pony, "So Solaris fell..." Twilight thought she could see tears forming in her teachers eyes but with a blink they were abolished.

"Not good. We need to start warning every corner of Equestria even to the Griffons and dragons. Go find Mal-Vicorian, he can help us. Tell them Solaris has fallen and that this realm is next if we don't have an army powerful enough to stop the changelings. Send out Shining Armor to Cadance and start building up an army of ponies to defend the Crystal Kingdom. Twilight, I want you to send Rainbow Dash to Commander Typhon in Cloudsdale, tell him to meet me at Canterlot as soon as possible. I need to talk to you first however..." With a salute Luna disappeared.

"WHAT THE HOOF!? YOU KNOW THIS GUY? WHO IS LORD SOLARIS?! WHY DID HE TALK ABO-" Celestia used her hoof and lightly smacked Twilight on the top of the head. With a whimper she fell down, metal hitting skull never felt good and this case was no different.

"Hush. come inside, and I shall explain everything that I have experienced before becoming the sole ruler of the Sun in Equestria." Twilight whimper and followed her teacher inside, walking up the stairs. Celestia stood, staring at the sun for a moment. "Take a seat Twilight, this is going to shatter what perception you had on Equestrian history."

Twilight obeyed her teacher and sat down, the soft pillow serving as some buffer to the shock she was about to hear.

"A long time ago, there was one massive realm. The realm of Equestrios. This realm was prosperous, with no one, not even changelings interfering with others. Everyone was content to live their lives like a normal pony would but then something happened. The leaders of Equestrios, the pair of the Sun and the pair of the Moon, started to have disagreements. The moon wanted more recognition for the things that it did and the contributions it had to pony society, the Sun already had allowed this, but the two jealous halves of the moon decided that since the ponies and other races didn't enjoy their night as much as the day, they would make them enjoy it by creating night eternal. This is the start of the first Pony war. Many creatures side with the moon, but a majority of the ponies stayed with the sun. The fighting lasted hundreds of years, great casualties on both sides until the Royal ponies all launched their strongest spells at each other. This massive amount of energy caused the realm to crack in half, and served to temporarily end the war."

Twilight had already had her mind blown once today, she was having trouble keeping in the second part of her brain as she could feel the fire in her skull.

Celestia took a breath and continued, "This is how the Realms of Equestros and Equestria were made, and in the process sending me and my sister severely wounded to Equestria. I thought my wounds to be unhealable, and was ready to die, happy that the war was finally over. It would not end so quickly. A unicorn took us in, using his magic to heal me back to health over the course of months. After that time I thanked him and promised the unicorn power when I would finish up my Castle. I left, not knowing that the unicorn had my sister as well. He healed her, but also kneaded in the corruption that would turn her onto the path of Nightmare moon once more. The rest you already know, but my brother has been ruling the realm opposite of ours for as long as I have. That has all changed with his defeat, and now for the first time in Thousands of years, I must prepare for war." With that the alicorn turned and started to walk.

"We all have to prepare for war...as no friendship will avail us now, only courage, and strength."


	5. Chapter 5: Bubble Trouble

Twilight had been up in her room for about an hour, writing down everything the princess had told her into a scroll. She smiled with her work and put down her quill. She left out the paper to dry the ink, and went downstairs.

"So...finally returning from your studies." Came a voice, cold and grizzled. Turning with a Start, AJ took his place from the wall and walked over to her. Twilight gulped and cowered a bit under the massive colt.

"Yes, and I am a bit more sympathetic to what happened to you now. I had some time to think about this." She smiled and offered out a hoof, "I'm sorry about what I said earlier."

AJ smiled back and took her small hoof in his hand, "Yep, s'not a problem at all. Jus' lookin' forward to gettin' some a' that grub you told the other pony to go make, I'm starvin'! Hey wait...where in the hay is Bubbles?"

Traveling around town Bubble Berry was enjoying the time, bouncing around on rooftops with his other self. "Haha! Pinkie Pie right?" He called out to the pink mare bounding next to him.

"Yeah! Bubble Berry, you and I are gonna be the bestest of best friends!" She smiled laughing a bit at the colt so much like her.

Bubble Berry stopped and gasped looking at Pinkie, "What if we were better than Bestest Best friends? What if we were Bester Bestest Friends!?" He asked getting into Pinkie's face.

Pinkie Pie's face lit up, "Ohmaigosh! Is there such a thing as Bester Bestest Friends?"

Bubble Berry laughed and continued his hopping, "There is now! C'mon Bester Bestest Friend!"

With a squeal she jumped forward and hugged onto Bubble Berry as the two tumbled down from the roof landing onto the street in a mess of confetti, giggles, and happiness. Pinkie Pie tickled his nose a bit, "Definitely my Bester Bestest friend!"

Meanwhile at the farm, Applejack was making up all sorts of deserts for the other six ponies. Meanwhile, Macintosh was busy working the fields. The yoke pulled at his neck as he strained forward sweat dripping off of his heavy set body. He wiped some of it off and spit some of the saliva he had out into the fields. A good bit of moisture for the plants.

He chewed a bit more on his piece of wheat, then cracked his neck a few times before going back to work.

The pair of bubbly ponies bounded out of Ponyville and started to go a different direction. They passed along the edge of the Everfree forest, both satisfied with the others company as they kept reinventing ways to have fun. The newest way was to see who could scare the other the most.

Pinkie Pie laughed, "I'm not having fun scaring each other, how about we tell stories. Okay, this time me and the girls had to save all of Canterlot from an army of-"

Bubble Berry gasped as he saw something lurking in the forest. Something he was all too familiar with. "CHANGELINGS!" He screamed at the top of his lungs as he ran from the sets of green eyes that all started at him.

Pinkie Pie gasped, "How did you know?"

Bubble Berry stopped in front of her and with a buck of his head she landed on him, facing the now small army of changelings that were chasing them. Pinkie let out a scream as she turned and hugged tightly onto Bubble Berry.

Bubble took over, heading straight to the first place he could see, a large red barn in the distance.

Big Macintosh stopped. He listened to the small voice on the air, and the single word that was being screamed out again, and again. "HEEEELP!" Big Macintosh spurred himself into action. He couldn't ignore any cry for help, especially since he could see what kind of trouble the voice was in.

A pair of pink ponies, being chased by a small swarm of what appeared to be pony bugs. With a snort he removed the plow from his yoke and started to dash forward, his hooves digging into the mud as he sprinted up towards Bubble Berry, and Pinkie Pie.

Pinkie Pie looked down and saw that they were nearing Applejack's farm. She also saw another thing, a massive red pony charging straight for them, snorting steam and pressing forward faster than she had ever seen him move,

"Big Macintosh!" She exclaimed just as he passed her.

Big Mac noted his name being called out just as he stopped in front of the Changeling swarm. The black creatures stopped as well, their shiny carapaces reflecting the bright light of the sun. Big Mac raised his voice, "Now...y'all ain't tryna hurt them ponies are yah?"

The creatures hissed in response and one tried rushing forward. With a single buck of his powerful back legs he sent the changeling flying back into its allies.

"Eeyup, time for me to show y'all why they called me Big Boss Macintosh when I went to Manehattan..." Big Mac started to run forward, diving hoof first into the ball of changelings, he was met with a delicious crunch as his massive weight completely crushing one of the changelings into a black and green jelly underneath him.

It had been years since Macintosh had allowed himself to cut loose and really let go on someone or something. Figures he would be doing it now to save some of his friends.

Macintosh neighed and leaped forward, kicking some of the changelings away. Their faces were left with massive hoof prints and open cuts as he started to get into a "friendly little tussle" with the things. Big Macintosh grabbed a pair by the horns and pulled them into one another.

The changelings screamed as they impaled each other, chitin separated and the horns drove straight into their nerve bundles that served as brains. The two changelings fell over, each twitching due to They were joined by another changeling as Big Macintosh lifted one of the changelings up above his head, jumped, and slammed the thing headfirst into the ground.

Bone snapped, nerves ripped themselves apart, and chitin exploded. Big Macintosh snorted and lifted himself from the ground. In under 20 seconds he had killed four changelings. The others shrieked at the massive pony, but with a whinny and a stand on his hind legs they started to back off.

They did not want to fight with this pony after seeing what had just happened. Macintosh snorted once and started walking back to the farm, still dripping with green blood.

Pinkie Pie and Bubble Berry related there story to Applejack, who at the first thought rushed outside. To her surprise Big Mac was already walking forward, covered in bright green blood, a smile on his face and a vicious look in his eyes.

"What in Sam Hill were you thinking Big Mac? You coulda gotten hurt you coulda-" Big Mac shut his sister up with a hug, invariably spreading some of the gore onto her, and he neighed gently.

"A'hm all right, now let me go wash up sis. You might wanna do the same..."

Applejack looked down and noticed some of the green viscus blood stuck to her fur. "Aww horsefeathers! You got me all covered in goop!"

Mac gave a rumbling laugh just as he started to walk down to the creek, calling out one thing in his all too charismatic manner... "EEYUP!"


	6. Chapter 6: Dusk's Awakening

Twilight shrugged, "I have no idea where your friend went. He's Probably out hopping around and having fun with Pinkie Pie."

AJ stopped ," An' here I was thinkin' that jus' one would be bad. Now we got two of them hoppy little guys running around? Think Imma need a good cold shower to get those pictures out from mah head..." He laughed afterwards.

Twilight couldn't help but share the laugh after thinking about some of the things that those two could get into. "Well, how soon do you think the others are gonna wake up?"

AJ shrugged and looked over to the Doctor that was still present and watching over the other 4 ponies that still lay on the ground. "Doc, tell 'em all to head over to Sweet Apple Acres when they wake up."

Doctor Hooves nodded and looked over to his patients, wiping sweat off a certain Cyan ponies head as he thrashed around a bit.

Twilight looked at AJ a they were walking out of the door. "First of all, What is your name?"

The big pony turned his head to her , "Ah'm called AJ. Don't need no fancy name. What's yer's?"

She turned to him ." My name is Twilight Sparkle. So AJ, what was your job before the war came to Equestros?"

AJ closed his eyes and thought. His mind wandered to the time spent in the fields, all the times he had to help out his big sister with her applebucking. To help his little brother find his cutie mark. All the years of apple pulling and baking, "Ah..." He sighed softly, some tears coming to his eyes from remembering those sweet memories that were now so far away.

"Are you okay AJ?" Twilight Sparkle asked, concerned that he was shedding tears for no reason.

"I'm gonna be fine. Jus' remembering all times back on the farm...with my big sis, and lil' brother. I miss 'em both so much..." AJ sniffled and wiped his eyes.

Twilight smiled at him ,"C'mon. I bet some good old fashioned apple deserts will take those tears away."

AJ smiled and nodded at the lavender pony, his spirits already raising up a bit more from her efforts. "Thanks for all of this , Twilight."

"It isn't a problem, It's what I do for all of my friends." She turned and gave a small smile to the colt.

"And I'm lucky to count myself among them." He spoke and smiled back.

Dusk Shine woke up once more, the anesthesia finally wearing off. He leaned forward slowly, only to feel a hoof gently put him down.

"Now hold on a moment, you aren't ready to sit up or move around just yet. I had to stitch you back together in a few places and you don't wanna rip them." Hooves spoke to the him.

Dusk Shine blinked a few times, "Who are you? Where am I? Where is Barbara?"

The doctor stopped him once more from getting up, "Don't worry, she's just sleeping near the one very light tan pony. To answer your other questions, I am Doctor Hooves. I was pulled from my normal job and made to work in a hospital because no one else around here seemed to have a PhD in anything..."

Dusk leaned forward this time, shoving the doctors hoof out of the way. He looked around and almost immediately recognized the surroundings, "Where in Ponyville aren't we? In the Library."

Doctor Hooves nodded. "Twilight brought you all here and then left you in my care."

Dusk stopped for a moment, thinking about the one pony who had argued with him. Twilight, a play on his own name. He had to be either hallucinating, or he was sent to another Equestros, with everyone as an opposite gender from his world. He prayed it was the first one.

"Yeah well twenty bits says you have no idea where you are in terms of country." The Doctor said as he walked over to Elusive, taking a look at the small chip out of his horn.

Dusk had to chuckle at this, "I'd lose twenty bits if I actually accepted that bet. Where am I?"

The doctor, not moving his gaze from the bandaged horn, looked at the horn a few more times as he slapped on a magic inhibitor. "Your on the continent of Equestria, from what I overheard of the Princess' explanation, it's pretty much the sister to your realm."

Dusk Shine sighed, it was option two. He started getting up, straining against the pain he felt around his chest area. He grimaced at this, "Thank for the help Doc, now take care of the others."

Doctor Hooves almost took down the pony right there as he leaped forward. "You can't go-"

Dusk Shine glared at him.

"They went to Sweet Apple Acres, little farm about a mile to the west."

Dusk Shine smiled, "Thank you." Was all the words that were needed as he walked out of the library and started to move along the road, one painful step at a time.

AJ looked at Bubble Berry and Pinkie Pie, relieved they were both OK. "So what your saying is that some changelings attacked and then Big Mac fought 'em off?"

Pinkie Pie groaned, "Didn't I just say that?"

Twilight was still recovering from that, she nearly had a heart attack when she heard the story, and now more than ever, wanted to give her deepest thanks to Big Mac.

Then AJ noticed something else. The massive amounts of apple deserts piled up had his vision completely trained on them. He drooled a bit and his stomach gave a loud rumbled considering he hadn't eaten in quite some time.

Twilight looked at him, "Are you OK AJ?"

"Oh sweet Heavenly Solaris..." Bubble Berry spoke as he noticed the food. He walked closer and took a spot right next to AJ.

"It's just food, you eat it every day!" Pinkie exclaimed at the two.

AJ shook his head, "None of us have eaten in the last 2 days..."

Bubble Berry looked at Twilight, "Is this all for us?!"

Twilight nodded, "For you and the other 4 that dropped down from the sky."

As soon as she was done speaking the two colts leaped into the air and nearly dive bombed the tray of food. Large chunks of it were disappearing as Bubble Berry and AJ took turns throwing random apple deserts into each others mouths.

Twilight and Pinkie both had no choice but sit on their rumps and watch the spectacle that was two full grown colts eating.

By the time they had finished, half of the deserts had been eaten, and the two bloated ponies were contentedly sitting on the ground.

Bubble Berry gave a loud belch, "I haven't eaten that good since Prince Tempo's Coronation as Captain of the Royal guard!"

AJ couldn't do anything else other than nod, his stomach had been filled to the limit.

Dusk Shine saw the barn in the distance, and heard sounds of groaning. He recognized each of the voices that the groans belonged to. "BUBBLES! AJ! DON'T WORRY I'M ON MY WAY!"

Dusk ran forward, ready to blow up the barn at the mere sight of his friends being hurt.

Instead when he charged into the barn he saw the two very fat ponies sitting on the ground in a euphoric state, their stomachs bulging with food. He took a long sniff and saw the table of food. It was nearly half gone.

Twilight looked at the colt version of herself and smiled, "Great timing. You're just in the nick of time to get some of the food."

Dusk shine looked at Twilight, confused. Then after a few seconds of thinking he turned without a word and levitated on of the bite sized apple fritters to his mouth and ate the thing whole.

His irises grew to take up most of his eye and his mind was sent on a roller coaster of amazing flavor that sent him out of the drag he had been in.

Twilight walked over to him and waved a hoof in front of his face, "Are you- WOAH!" She was shoved out of the way as the lavender colt dug into the food, much like the other two. Twilight shook the birds out of her eyes just as the pony finished eating.

Holding a toothpick he inexplicably obtained in his mouth, Dusk shine offered a hoof down to her, which Twilight gladly accepted. "So you all aren't changelings...I'm Dusk Shine. Thanks for getting me and my friends out of trouble."

She stood up and nodded, "Twilight Sparkle. Nice to meet you Dusk Shine."

AJ groaned, "ughh... Dusk? I think I'm finally in love for the first time since the war started... Urp."

Dusk smiled at his friends and helped them both to their feet.

Twilight was next to follow, "We need to talk..."

Dusk looked at her and with a nod of his head, the two ponies started to walk out of the barn and back to the library.

Twilight sighed and looked at Dusk, "Teach me how to fight."

Dusk twisted his head and looked at her like she was crazy, "I'm sorry but what did you just say?"

Twilight took a deep breath and let out everything she was thinking out in one burst, "I need a person to teach me how to fight so I can protect my friends if they are ever in harm!"

Dusk looked at her for a moment before closing his eyes, "Alright, but there is one condition."

Twilight looked at him, her eyes full of fighting spirit and hope. "Anything!"

She meant it too...If this army of the evilest creatures alive was coming she would have to steel herself and train beyond the limits she had before.

"Each one of your friends must agree to this, and to train underneath the colt that matches them the most. I won't train just one person to stop an army. That sort of stuff only happens in fairy tails." He spoke pushing his snout right against hers as his eyes met hers.

Twilight stood up and gave a salute much like the one AJ had given, "I'll try my best to get them ready sir."

Dusk gave her a quick hit in the shoulder, "Don't worry about it. I'm interested in keeping this realm safe as much as the next pony."

Twilight did something that stunned Dusk for a bit though. Twilight had rushed up to him, and wrapped her two front legs around him in a hug.

Dusk froze, and with a sigh of resignation he hugged her back, "Don't get too affectionate...it'll save you some heartbreak later." He spoke just as he shoved her away.

Twilight merely smiled at him, "But being a little affectionate can push us through a war."

Dusk just sighed at this impossible pony. "We'll start tomorrow...get all your friends answers by then."

Twilight smiled even wider and saluted once more, "Sir yes Sir Dusk Shine!"


	7. Chapter 7: Dragon's Alliance

Luna soared down, skimming across the landscape as fast as she could. There was no time to lose now, as the changelings could be there at any second to start their invasion.

She had flown over the Macintosh Hills, The Badlands, and the Hayseed Swamps along her way, all without rest.

Then something hit her ears...a deep thrumming coming from a set of nearby Isles. She smiled as she saw and heard the fabled awakening chant of the Dragon's.

Several hundred younger dragons had shown up, as well as about 50 adult ones. The entirety of this small army was on a massive island with a mountain that looked like a gigantic gaping dragon's mouth.

MAL-VICORIAN!

MAL VICORIAN!

Luna heard the name being chanted and grew curious. She wished to see what the dragon she was going to have to talk to looked like. After all, she had been imprisoned for a millenium on the moon. She hadn't bothered with looking at anything other than her sister and her wonderful ponies with spite and malice.

Luna flew to one of the topmost teeth of Dragon Mountain and fluttered there.

She nearly fell back down when she saw the size of the massive hoard the dragon was sitting on, and the even more massive dragon himself.

The hoard had to have contained millions of bits worth of precious gems, and gold coins that lay heaped in several hundred feet tall piles.

The dragon himself wasn't visible in any other features other than the fact that he was at least double the size of the largest dragon chanting his name.

MAL-VICORIAN!

MAL-VICORIAN!

Luna didn't hear anything but felt the rumble of a deep growl coming from the dragon as it slowly started to stir.

She waited until the beast finally burst upwards, wings spread out wide in both directions, roar shaking everything for miles and echoing further. Muscles that rippled like gigantic steel cords and a chest with thousands of diamonds and other gems embedded into it.

AHAHAHAH!

THE AWAKENING HAS COME!

Luna looked at this thing and gulped. Even she had to be intimidated. His massive black armor plates jutted out over his sides making him look even larger than he really was. He had a large bronze underbelly, and his eyes were solid red, no pupils whatsoever. He had a fairly prominent lower jaw, and 4 great twisting horns bursting out from his eyes.

She then heard the other dragons go silent as Mal started to sing...

Come my friends I have awoken!

Rejoice and harken to my side!

We shall take back all the lands that were stolen

All who oppose us shall die!

The other dragons let out a roar and started to join into Mal's thrumming chorus. Luna had to stop and marvel at this, an ancient song carved into every dragon's very fiber of its being. A song that gave them purpose and unity, not too much different from the ones ponies sing.

The dragon's march has come

So you must be ready to run

We have come to reclaim

Your people we shall tame!

DRAGONS!

DRAGONS!

March forward now!

Show them all how!

To fear once more

AND PREPARE FOR THE DRAGON'S WAR!

Mal-Vicorian laughed and started up another one of his verses.

Brothers and sisters I have slumbered for so long.

My mind is blurred, and my muscles strength has gone.

Help me remember the things that I have lost!

So that we may win! No matter what the cost!

The chorus repeated once more, this time with more fervor and ferocity behind it. Luna couldn't help but get the chills from this almighty chorus of creatures. Each one's voice linked in harmony until the final verse came after another repeat of the chorus.

Come my friends take flight in the skies!

What shall we see with our dragon eyes?

We shall see the people who have stolen our land!

AND WITH OUR FIRE, THEY SHALL TURN TO SAND!

The Dragons gave roaring cheers to their leader. They followed his last verse to the letter, and every dragon spread their wings wide.

Luna cursed under her breath before making the most reckless decision she would ever make.

She dive bombed straight down and landed at the base of Mal's massive hoard of treasure. The great dragon rumbled and turned his gaze down to her.

His gums pulled back a bit revealing his massive teeth, each one serrated and visible even though Luna was a good 200 feet from his head.

"AND LOOK WHAT WE HAVE HERE! A pony come to take even more of our lands!"

Luna shook her head in defiance and stomped onto the ground. Her royal canterlot voice was needed at this moment, just to get the dragon to listen.

"WE HAVE NOT COME TO STEAL LANDS! WE HAVE COME TO MAKE PEACE IN TIMES OF WAR!"

The dragons stopped their laughing at her and Mal-Vicorian lowered his enormous head down to her. Luna barely stood up to the middle of his jaw even as he softly rumbled to her.

"And what, may I ask, does the war involve?"

Luna sighed, she wouldn't be intimidated by this creature. "This involves the destruction of everything in Equestria and beyond. Nightterror Nebula has gathered an army, taken over Equestros, and is now on his way to take over these lands as well."

Mal laughed at her statement and her foes attempt to be brave. "Why should I care about a war that comes to Equestria? If Nebula only wants to destroy you ponies, I do not see why I should bother in helping!"

Luna glared at the dragon, "Because he will not stop with just the ponies! He will spread everywhere across the land, and take over everything!"

Vicorian laughed once more, "I do not think that even Nightterror Nebula would be able to take on an army of dragons! I should just let him kill you all then slaughter his armies personally!"

Luna lost her temper. She flew up to the dragon, gave him a good solid buck in the front of his nose as hard as she could, and then roared in her royal equestrian voice.

"WE CANNOT BELIEVE THIS! SUCH IGNORANCE COMING FROM SUCH AN INTELLIGENT CREATURE! HE DEFEATED THE DRAGONS IN EQUESTROS, WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THAT HE CANNOT DEFEAT YOU AS WELL?! YOU MUST LEARN TO ACTUALLY THINK BEFORE YOU MAKE WILD ASSUMPTIONS! THIS PONY WILL KILL EVERYTHING AND THEN EVEN YOU WILL NOT BE ABLE TO HIDE!"

With that, she turned, and flew out of the cave, landing on the beach of the mainland she gave a sigh. Negotiations had turned sour faster than even she had expected them to.

A massive booming roar came from behind her as an enraged Mal-Vicorian landed down in front of her, growling and with flames shooting out of his nose.

"HOW DARE YOU NOT GIVE ME A CHANCE TO RESPOND YOU IGNORANT WENCH!? HOW DARE YOU INSULT ME IN MY OWN LAIR?!"

Luna looked at the creature and closed her eyes. She had lost the once chance at saving Equestria...and very likely her life.

Mal raised his claw and brought it down, creating a dust cloud where he struck.

She must be dead, that must be the tingling around her, she must be dead. Luna thought to herself. As the dust cleared and she opened up her eyes, she nearly fainted. His house sized hand had missed her by mere inches.

"I suppose you had a right to do that. If it is true that Nebula has taken over Equestros, I should have handle the threat with a bit more urgency...tell me, what do you have in mind for this alliance?"

Luna sighed and fell down, her bravery at its limits, "Give me a moment...Even I cannot deal with this much stress in a day."

The dragon emperor nodded and took his own seat on all fours. While Luna rested for a bit, the other dragons had started to fly and circle the pair. Luna rose after about five minutes in total, and in that time, every single dragon from the cave had surrounded the two, mute as stone.

"We need to gather as many allies as possible. Nightterror Nebula has allied with Queen Oscura, King Nymphalos, and Eris. Those three are able to corrupt ponies to their will, and to create an army of undying changelings. That alone wouldn't be bad enough. They have also been able to defeat Solaris."

Mal-Vicorian growled a bit and the other dragons did so in concern.

"The great sun has fallen? Then you have my condolences..."

Luna nodded in appreciation, and then continued her speech. "I would not be surprised if Nightterror Nebula also planned on enlisting the help of many of the most dangerous things in this world as well. I assumed he had planned to bribe you with promises of power and land...I offer up harmony and peace in my sisters place. We shall give you room amongst our people, friendship in our lands, and grounds on which to hunt. All if you decide to help us."

Mal-Vicorian paused...he hadn't thought about that. An actual peace treaty with the ponies so they could live together in harmony? He had thought it impossible, but it might be so if the two sides fought and died as one together..."What do you have that would make me believe such a deal other than honeyed words? What physical proof is there that I will receive this for me and all my people?"

The other dragons chattered and murmured in agreement.

Luna sighed, she had no definite proof..."I have no actual proof. I am still here believing that a word is enough to get by with a creature, as long as they can save the world they live on. If I cannot trust you to save our world, then I shall trust no other non-pony to do our work."

Mal sighed. He had forgotten about her. She was Nightmare Moon, a pony that hadn't seen social activity for the last thousand years. She had come from a time when words meant more than gold when it came to promises, but Mal was not one to leave her without something.

"I will trust in your word...if you betray me, your world will burn. In my faith I offer a gift." Mal took off back to the lair and came back not seconds later, holding a small pearl crescent. "This gem, I give to you as a promise of good faith. Fashioned in the shape of the moon to cement our agreement."

Luna nodded and took the pearl. To him it was tiny, to Luna, it was the size of her head. She smiled and spoke softly as she flew up to his ear, "Thank you Mal-Vicorian. You and all your kin shall be rewarded for this."

As Luna flew away, she waved back to the dragon horde who waved back.

Mal turned and looked at all of his followers, swelling to his full size he glared at the masses that had skeptical looks in their eyes. "Well what are you all waiting for?! We have a war to train for!"

Every dragon, even skeptics, loved war and fighting, but they usually did it only among themselves. To have an opponent they could finally fight against without hurting their population, their spirits went through the roof.

Luna smiled to herself once more as she landed back at Canterlot Castle, beaming with pride. Celestia needed no words, as she saw the massive pearl, and placed it on a single pillar of stone conjured from the ground. The two nodded in silent agreement and joy...

They actually had a fighting chance now...


	8. Chapter 8: Breaking Them Down

Dusk Shine sighed and sat down inside of the library near Barbera. The young dragon looked at him and smiled.

"So what's been going on Dusk?" She asked with a smile on her face.

Dusk gave another loud annoyed sigh, "I have to train six ponies and an entire militia based around them. The others better start getting up soon. I know for a fact that AJ and Bubbles are up...but the other three...wait...where is Butterscotch?"

Barbara smiled, "He woke up about 10 minutes ago and followed that other pegasus, Fluttershy, somewhere."

Dusk sighed yet again, no relief for him these days. He stood up and stretched a bit before looking at Barbara. "I need to get going. Who knows what kind of trouble Butterscotch might get himself into with that filly."

Twilight overheard this and looked at Rainbow Dash, telling her the orders once more. The rainbow pegasus flew off to Cloudsdale as fast as she could.

Twilight walked over to Dusk just before he left. "If Fluttershy could be in any sort of trouble I'm going too."

"No you aren't. I am giving you a direct order to stay here and protect the wounded." Dusk puffed himself up and pointed to a spot in the middle of the Library to emphasize his point.

Twilight grumbled and then looked at him in the eye, "With all due respect sir, I'm not going to listen. If one of my friends is in trouble, I'm going to go help them out, so your orders mean nothing right now."

Dusk groaned, "Great...a pony as stubborn as I used to be...fine. Alright you can come with. Only this once though."

With a shared nod between the two they ran out the door and started heading to the Everfree Forest.

Butterscotch laughed at Fluttershy. The adorable little pony had just gotten stared down by a rabbit so ironically named Angel. He laughed a bit more when the bunny ran away after she gave him "The Eye".

"You are quite the laugh Fluttershy." He spoke, walking over to the pegasus and giving her a quick nudge with his arm.

Fluttershy blushed and tried to hide herself under her hair but the other pony merely brushed it out of the way. "No need to be so Shy Miss Flutter. I've had to deal with things like this my whole life too. You're with a friend."

Fluttershy moved away from him for a moment, trying to cover her ever darkening blush.

Butterscotch grinned. He remembered when he used to be that shy. Even at the start of the war he was always the fraidy cat. Afraid to do anything more than load cannons and help the wounded, it all changed when the hospital was attacked.

Something inside of him snapped. He had to protect all the lives in that hospital and he did so. He single handedly held off an entire enemy wave while the wounded were evacuated. Even as the building collapsed around him, he had to defend those he had sworn to, and kept on his fighting.

"Are you okay Butterscotch?"

He snapped back to reality and realized that he had been walking for a good five minutes in his dream about Equestros. "I'm fine Fluttershy, but thanks for asking."

With a sweet smile to the other Pegasus he turned away from her, a small grin never leaving his face.

After a few more minutes of walking they had reached Fluttershy's home on the edge of the Everfree Forest. With a sing-song call, animals started pouring out of the house and rushed over to greet Fluttershy and her new guest. Angel thumped him once on the head ,and as he let out a small exclamation of pain, nodded and jumped over to Fluttershy.

The animals were crowded around the two and Butterscotch couldn't help but feel lighter and more hopeful that this place wouldn't change.

A chicken ran through the crowd and started clucking rapidly at Fluttershy. Even making gestures with its wings like it was trying to be a rapid beast of some kind. Then it switched to kung-fu movements and Fluttershy gasped.

"The animals are in trouble!" She nearly screamed as she ran past him at a full gallop. Butterscotch ran after her and found Fluttershy staring in disbelief.

He joined her stare as several large black creatures stalked through the massive pen where she kept the animals, a few with bloodied maws. Fluttershy was hyperventilating at the sight of a bear that had several large chunks ripped out of the massive slabs of its flesh and was bleeding.

"Harry!" she screamed as she ran past the now somewhat confused creatures and got to the bear. She was in a full blown panic as the bear gave out a weak groan, and nudged its head over to her.

The changeling crushers turned and started to gallop over to her. Fluttershy got up and stood the four beasts in the face.

Each one was as tall as Celestia and built like a much more muscular Big Macintosh, but that didn't stop her. The four just kept rushing at her until she heard the sound of a slash and a spray of green blood across the ground.

Butterscotch stood next to her, a large blade coming out from underneath the skin of his right front hoof. He rushed forward to the others and leaped into the air.

The now confused crushers barely had time to react. Butterscotch had slid under the one in the lead and stuck his blade into his gut. He slashed outwards as innards fell across the ground. The thing gave a pathetic roar as it fell over, flailing a bit until it eventually expired.

Fluttershy whimpered and pulled back a bit from the fighting, taking note of all of Harry's wounds and then moving her way to the house, grabbing medical supplies.

Butterscotch in the meantime had dealt with another one, this time impaling the creatures head when it tried to charge. bone gave way to the large metal blade he had and it fell down.

He noted the last of the massive creatures. This one was bigger than the rest, and seemed to be growing thick blue plates all over its body.

Great...as if they weren't bad enough. Now there are different species for us to deal with...Butterscotch thought to himself as he jumped over a charge from the creature. It turned and snorted out green flames before starting to lunge forward once again. Butterscotch prepared to dodge, but was just as surprised as the creature as a small metal blade flew past its throat and then into a tree.

Fluttershy stood, panting and with a menacing look in her eye as she took a few steps to the creature. It turned and stomped onto the ground, causing it to shake underneath its weight. It rushed forward but stopped mere moments afterwards as its throat split open to the larynx. With its jugular vein severed, blood was gushing from its throat in torrents even as Fluttershy stood above its head. With a quick buck of her hooves, she ended it.

"No one hurts my friends, NOBODY!" She screamed at its corpse before stomping on its head once more. She jumped over it and grabbed the scalpel she had thrown at it. Butterscotch stopped and looked at her, a mix of awe and fear on his face as the pegasus walked over to the bear.

With a small whimper she landed on her rump however and broke down sobbing. Butterscotch rushed over to her. "Fluttershy are you okay?"

"I killed something...OH SWEET CELESTIA. I KILLED SOMETHING!" She let out another wail as she fell onto the ground. Butterscotch let her cry it out for a moment as he patched up Harry as best as he could.

He walked over to her and lifted her up onto her feet, hugging her and shushing her tears. She sobbed into his arms and let out a few more distressed cries before she finally stopped the tears. "Fluttershy. That wasn't a bad thing. You killed to save a friend from death." With a whimper and a nod she pulled herself away from him. She sniffled and then walked over to Harry, offering the groaning beast words of comfort.

Butterscotch hit something on his arm and the blade retracted underneath his fur once more. He walked over to her, and with a shove of his shoulders, got the bear to its feet. "We need to get away from the open air. Tell all the animals to help Harry get inside."

Fluttershy nodded and called over the other animals, all of whom needed no directions. They all zipped over to Harry and started to carry him through the large door of Fluttershy's home. Butterscotch was never off guard during this time, as he expected the worst to happen.

Fluttershy called out to him, and he turned. He galloped past her and slammed the door behind him as he took a few more moments to close all of the windows. "If those things were here, that means that more will be behind them soon."

Fluttershy watched with momentary horror and intrigue as he pulled off all the skin from his right front leg, looking at a mechanical replacement with the blade locked firmly into it.

She gave a small yelp and backed away from him. Butterscotch didn't make eye contact with her, even as he spoke. "I said I defended the hospital...I never said anything about what I lost."

Fluttershy gulped and then sighed. She walked over to Butterscotch, "If there is anything I can do to help protect my friends...I'll gladly do it."

Butterscotch nodded and pointed to several locations, "Set up a few lookouts right at those spots. You just focus on keeping our wounded alive and healthy." She nodded and pointed to an owl, an Eagle, and a hawk to take lookout positions at the points.

Not even five seconds afterwards the hawk gave out a call from the window that overlooked the path to the house. Butterscotch ran up to it and looked out, seeing Dusk and Twilight walking down the road. He gave a sigh of relief. "Fluttershy, get Harry up. We're moving back to Ponyville."

Fluttershy nodded and started to push Harry back onto his feet. The bear had different plans however. It stood up by its own accord and started to walk to the door. Butterscotch ran out the door first however and looked at Twilight and Dusk. "We have a problem Dusk."

Dusk looked at the home of Fluttershy, an old well built place with vine overrunning the outside of it. He noticed a hawk sitting on the windowsill and saw it call out to whoever was inside.

The front door opened and Butterscotch came running at him, the skin missing from his prosthetic limb. "We have a problem Dusk."

Dusk Shine stopped and stood up straight, taking the role of commander once more, "Full report then Captain Butterscotch."

Butterscotch nodded and started his story, explaining everything that had already happened in great detail. He looked at Twilight and then back to Dusk once more. Butterscotch included the part about Fluttershy when it was appropriate, and Twilight nearly fainted on the spot.

"Fluttershy killed a-"

Butterscotch interrupted, "She only had to kill it because it was threatening her friends. It takes a stalwart soul to do that. I hope you have such a soul when it comes time for you to kill for your friend's lives." Twilight looked at Fluttershy as she emerged from the house, and couldn't bare to make eye contact with her.

Dusk looked at Butterscotch, "You seem to have found your recruit then, and it seems she knows how to throw things pretty well. Train her in that."

Butterscotch stopped and looked at Dusk with confusion, "Train her?"

Dusk nodded, "We are taking the pony that resembles us underneath our figurative and literal wings so that they can learn how to defend their homeland when the time comes."

Butterscotch nodded, "Yes sir."

Dusk smiled and walked over to the bear. He looked at a nearby tree, and with a flash of magic, turned said tree into a four wheeled wagon to carry him on. The Bear floated up onto it and gave a groan of appreciation before licking Dusk Shine's face.

Twilight laughed a bit. Even in her stupor of emotions she found this to be quite funny.

Rainbow Dash had been speeding through the skies for the better part of five minutes now. Her usual coolness and calm had been replaced with urgency. She had gotten an order directly from Princess Celestia and she was not going to fail in carrying it out.

She reached the main landing platform, out of breath and panting. She took a minute to compose herself and walked over to one of the guards that were ceremonially placed there to protect the peace.

"What's the quickest way to the military section?" She asked the colt.

He took a moment before asking his own question. "Why d'ya need to head there little filly? Got family? You look a little too young to be signing up-"

"I have a message for commander Typhon from Princess Celestia!" The guard looked at her and his eyes hardened from the gentle demeanor they had before to a much more serious look.

"Follow me then. You had best tell the Commander yourself." The grey stallion fluttered his wings a few times and started to fly. Rainbow Dash quickly followed suit, and went after the Pegasus. They flew up, far up. To the peak of all of Cloudsdale, even past the weather factory.

A raging blast of wind nearly sent Rainbow Dash spiraling back down, but the guard caught her and steady the filly. "Hold on tight! They don't call this a Rip-Wind Shield for nothing!"

Before she even had a chance to object to the crazy idea, Rainbow Dash was dragged forward through the wind. Living up to its name, the Rip-Wind Shield felt like hundreds of little nonlethal blades slicing across her skin. She wanted to cry out in pain, but she knew it would do her no good.

Several more excruciating moments passed and they had made it through the shield.

Rainbow Dash panted and took deep breaths to ease the pain swelling all across her body. She vaguely noticed several more sets of hooves landing near her, but she couldn't make out what they were saying. Her ears were still ringing from the blasts of harsh wind.

She felt a pair of hooves reach underneath her arms and lift her to her feet. She stared directly at a crimson pegasus with a gleaming platinum set of armor on. He gave her a salute, which she weakly returned. Her hearing could finally make out some of things he was saying.

"Welcome to the Military Center of Equestria Miss Dash. I am Commander Typhonicus Blood, though most have taken to calling me Typhon. I heard you had a message to deliver." Rainbow Dash nodded and wobbled on her feet once more. The crimson colt stopped her from falling over by taking her front leg and wrapping it over his shoulder.

"Easy now...Boys! Get some med's ready for Dashie here! This was her first trip through the Shield!" Several of the soldiers gave small whoops and laughs as they looked at the passing by Rainbow Dash.

After being taken inside, Dash was laid down on a very comfortable bed and brought some sort of tea. A few sips of it and her body felt rejuvenated and whole. After downing the rest of the drink, she felt better than when she had first taken off from Ponyvillle.

"Thanks."

Typhon nodded and stood, she now noticed the multitudes of scars and slashes across his body, and the pitch black mane that flowed out from his helmet. "Now I believe there was some mention of a message from the Princess?"

Dash nodded and stood at attention. "Sir, the Princess has requested your council immediately at the Canterlot Castle. That is all she made mention of."

Typhon looked back over to Rainbow Dash, "Any reason why she would ask for me?"

Dash nodded once more, "We believe that an invasion of Changelings from the world of Equestros is on their way following the defeat of Lord Solaris."

Typhon grimaced.

"That is indeed enough of a reason. Dash make yourself at home here, I'll have a few of my boys taken with me, and one or two to help you out with whatever you need."

Dash went to ease appreciatively, and layed down on the bed once more.

Typhon looked at some of the guards, "Go get the Wonderbolt's ready. Tell em no more pony shows, they need to be ready for war." The guards saluted and flew off.

Typhon rubbed his forehead a bit. Solaris had fallen, that was really bad, now there was an impending army of changelings?! That pushed the threat level through the hoofin' roof. Several captains walked up to Typhon.

"Are you okay sir?"

Typhon laughed, "Okay? Never better. I'm doing fantastic right now."

The guards looked at him with some unease. "Alright, each one of you has a platoon under your name, take that platoon. Argyle, you're following me to the Princess. Whirlwind, you're going to defend Ponyville. Ash, take your platoon and head out to Appaloosa, tell them to pack up shop and retreat to ponyville. Storm, go to Applewood, Thunder, head to Manehatten. Ash, when you get done at Appaloosa, head over to Filly Delphia. I'll try to request for reinforcements with Celestia to cover the other cities."

The five captains saluted and took off, Typhon at the lead. After they breached the shield, they went spiraling off into the directions they were told. They would need all the help they could get.

Cheerilee smiled and looked out at her class. the usual assortment of goofballs, crazies, and normal fillies she had come to expect each day. She hated some of them for their attitude, but she loved them all in the end.

"Today class, we are going to be learning about the history of Equestria!"

A few groans, disappointed sighs, and excited squeals hit her ears. The usual when she announced the days lesson plan.

"Hush now class. This isn't a very tough lesson. It shouldn't take us too long." She snapped a ruler against a chalkboard and started to write.

Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom, and Scootaloo all sat at the back of the class, talking amongst themselves and the newest plan they had for getting their Cutie Marks.

"I think, we should try surfing." Scootaloo offered.

Sweetie Belle though differently, "I say maybe we should try a treasure hunt! You know, looking for diamonds and other jewels that sort of thing."

Apple Bloom had an entirely different course of action altogether. "I think we should get out of the way of that flaming green meteor!" She screamed and bolted to the front of the class.

The other children all turned around and as soon as they saw what Apple Bloom had described, they too screamed and charged at the front of the Class.

Cheerilee covered her face from the impact and looked at the now broken back half of her School House. Sitting at the destroyed remains of the back half of the school stood several black carapaced creatures. They chuckled menacingly even as they advanced out of the green flames and to the fillies and colts. Cheerilee snapped the ruler down onto ones face as it got too close for comfort.

The changeling jumped back and gave a small yelp, much to the delight of the other Changelings as they laughed at their ally for letting himself be caught.

The same changeling that had just been swatted lunged forward once more and Cheerilee knew she would not be able to stop it.

The wall collapsed from the side as blur flew through it and slammed into the changeling.

"Rainbow-Dash?" Scootaloo called out to the thing. The rainbow mane and the teal coat matched, but the eyes and the body were different. This pony had a well built and powerfully muscled figure, and near glowing bright red eyes.

With a stomp of his hoof a snap resounded throughout the room as the changeling underneath him went still. The children whimpered and pulled back away from this new colt even as he started to walk forward to the other changelings.

"So changelings? Gettin' some kicks out of this? Havin' some fun with the kids? How's about having a little fun with me instead?" The new colt inquired, clacking his two front hooves together as he took up a fighting pose.

The other changelings screamed in panic and started to fly away from the now saved School.

Cheerilee looked at this new arrival and couldn't help but gawk as he snorted and stomped at the now fleeing changelings.

"Who are you?" She asked, taking a few steps forward to get a closer look at this colt.

He looked directly at her, his blood red eyes going half lidded and his wings dropping to his side with a sickening crunch. His true answer was the roar of pain that came from his and he quivered at the snap of his bandaged wing.

Cheerilee wasted no time and ran over to him, offering him some words of comfort as he rose up to his feet once more.

"I'm Rainbow Blitz. Pleased to save your pretty lil' flank." The cyan pony chuckled out to her, even against the searing pain he felt all over his back. He had just flown from the library to here with a broken wing as speeds he really shouldn't have. This might take awhile to heal up now...

The pain got a little better when he heard the ooh's and aah's from the children. Blitz could almost hear the blush coming from Cheerilee.

"I'd suggest getting out of here and going back to all of your homes before those things decide to come back with a much bigger force." Cheerilee nodded.

"You all heard the man! Class is dismissed for quite some time!" She spoke as she threw open the doors, letting the now panicked school fillies head home.

"I'd suggest the same of you teach." He spoke as he walked past the fuchsia colored mare.

"Thank you, Rainbow Blitz." She spoke as she walked out of the now ruined schoolhouse. Her soft expression told him of the raw gratitude that not even the thanks could come close to.

Dusk and Twilight reached the library with the wounded animal in tow. Fluttershy and Butterscotch set him down and let Dr. Hooves Go to work on the wounded creature.

Dusk gave a sigh of annoyance, he would have to push training far ahead of schedule to make these things work out. If the changelings were already getting to be so bold as to attack remote places this early on, then the mass of the army could not be far behind.

"Twilight, go and gather all of your friends. I need you all here to start the training that I'm going to put you through." He spoke to her, his eyes barely hiding his discontent.

Twilight nodded and galloped out of the library not wanting to do anything that could put the safety of Equestria in danger.

About 15 minutes later, the rest of both groups had been gathered in the Library, absent the Rainbows. He sighed and continued on without both of them. Both groups stopped and looked at him as they tried to find solace in his words and commands.

"Alright, buddy up with your counterpart and get ready to start teaching them everything you know boys. We have to prepare for the upcoming war with a bit more haste than I wished we had to." He paused and looked at the nods coming from the colts then continued, "Fillies, listen to these colts as if their words were the words from Celestia herself. That is if you want to live through all of this." The fillies nodded in agreement.

"Get some rest for right now, we start the training regime at dawn tomorrow."


	9. Chapter 9: They Crystal Kingdom's Siege

Shining Armor gave a sigh as he sat upon the massive balcony of the Crystal Castle. He had spent the last few weeks here to guide the Crystal Ponies after the defeat of King Sombra that time ago.

He gave another sigh, the longing behind it was scarcely noted on this black and starry night. That was scarcely noticed by all but his loving wife. Her hooves rested on his shoulders for a moment before she pulled around to his side.

"What's the matter dear?" She asked as she turned his face to hers.

He could not help but break out in a smile right then and there. The pink, purple, and white of his wife's mane always eased spirits, as did her soft expression of worry for him. Just having her around made things seem as if they were going to be all right. They were not...

"I'm sorry Cadance... I have a lot on my mind since Celestia ordered me off my guard and back to here. The Changeling threat and all..." He spoke, lowering his gaze away from hers as he gave out that sheepish excuse.

The moon stared down at him, Midnight's glare lighting everything up good enough for the pair to see far out into their kingdom. Cadance frowned and lifted her husbands head, wanting nothing more than to see him broken from this stupor of worry.

"Shining Armor," She started off softly, placing a gentle kiss on his lips, "You do not need to worry. The last place we would have to worry about attacking from the changelings is up here. They do not care for the cold of this area..."

Shining smiled at his wife and kissed her back after mere moments. "Maybe you're right...I might be worrying a bit too much about nothing." His thoughts drifted from the war and to his wife and her soft coat brushing against his.

Cadance smiled softly and turned her head out to the stars, "See...you need to take things a bit easier." Her thoughts were broken by the sight of a star speeding across the sky, "Look Shining! A shooting star. Close your eyes and make a wish."

Shining Armor watched once more as his wife closed her eyes. He didn't like believing in lots of superstitious things that could not be proven, so he moved his mouth close to her ear. "I have nothing to wish for because it has been granted to me already."

He could see the blush form on Cadance's face, even as he turned his head and looked at the shooting star...

Gavios sped through the skies, his massive wings carrying him like a green comet as he sailed above the ground. He had been evolved from his predecessors and had been turned into something much greater by the king of the Changelings.

Nymphalos was no rightful king, but he had seduced his leader so he was left with no choice but to be obedient. He had been turned into something much more powerful because of that as well. His wings were now whole and covered by massive plates of carapace as was the rest of his massive body.

He had grown claws unlike other changelings, and his teeth had been honed to razors. He was but a single agent, a vanguard for the rest of the changeling force he was leading. He looked at the mighty spire of the Crystal castle in the distance and turned his course. He boosted his speed even more, his horn causing him to shift from a dull green to a bright neon green as he charged at the pair of ponies sitting on the balcony.

Shining Armor had been gazing at that star...and how it seemed to be getting bigger...and how it just turned from a star into a very bright green ball of flame heading for him and Cadance. Instincts kicked in and he tackled his wife out of the way of the flame as it crashed into the castle and destroyed the balcony and then went tumbling inside.

He stood and helped Cadance to her feet, the Captain of the Royal Guard side of him came out as he started nearly yelling orders to Cadance. "Alert the guards! tell them to prepare for a changeling attack!"

with a nod Cadance took off, her wings spread wide as she sped to the guard station.

Shining armor turned and drew the sword he had at his side at all times since the threat of changelings was announced once more. He stared at this new creature and had to cock his head.

It had the head of the pony, but the armored plates of some kind of massive bug. Standing even talerl than the Princess and with wings wider than hers, he had to question if this thing was really a changeling.

Gavios growled and rolled after colliding with the stone that made up the balcony causing it to explode. He was now thankful for the body that Nymphalos had bestowed upon him. If he was a normal changeling he would have splattered against it like a bug against his hooves.

He looked at the pony he faced. Stalwart in face and expression with a long blue mane that hung down to his neck. he wore clothes that gave away his position as the target that he had been searching for.

Gavios stood and tucked his wings away inside of the safety of his carapace and stood at his full height, easily towering over this smaller pony. What was more is he could see the dots of moving shapes in the distance, the army of changelings he had brought with him.

Gavios let out a roar of might, a mix between a lizard's and a much older more primal threat escaped his throat as he stomped upon the ground, fracturing the stone underneath his claws.

Shining Armor looked at the massive thing in front of him and at the show of force it was making. Only giving away more weaknesses and strengths about itself as time went on. He looked at the thing once more.

He stared into the things eyes... they were not the solid green he had come to expect of their race. They were more like the Queen's in the case that they had slits for pupils and glittered with a malignant intelligence.

"I am Captain Shining Armor. You are just a beast. Tell me your name if you should prove otherwise, and I shall grant you a fair trial for your capture." He spoke, never lowering his stance and attaching the sword to a band on his left front leg so that he could use it more effectively other than in his mouth.

Gavios paused and took up a fully upright stance. "A beast am I? No... not a beast stands before you but a Changeling Commander! Gavios! And I think you lose the meaning of this..." He spoke once more, taking a few ground shaking steps towards Shining Armor.

He spoke once more, baring his teeth this time. His green saliva clung onto the outside and gave away more of his strengths unknowingly to him. "We come not to capture, we come to kill. A thing you had best be ready to do little pony if you wish to survive!" He said this as he reared into the air and charged at Shining.

Shining Armor now had a name for this Creature. Gavios, a Changeling Commander. There was easily going to be an army following this thing.

He jumped out of the way as it charged at him, the things own momentum carrying it into a wall and off of it. It turned once more, unphased by the fact that it had just hit solid marble.

Shining Armor gulped down his fear, a thing he had to learn how to do long ago. This thing had to have a weakness somewhere, and he had to be able to exploit it... everything has a weakness.

A horns call hit his ears as did the brightening of every street lamp in the Crystal Kingdom. Cadance had done her part, now he had to do his and take on Gavios.

He narrowly dodged a charge once more and then saw the opening he need. He slashed out and hit the carapace of Gavios, only to see his blow glanced off like it was nothing but a piece of wheat hitting the side of a harvester.

He felt a firm kick to his jaw and was sent sprawling across the floor all the way to the other side of the throne room. He rubbed his sore mouth and spat out some blood as he saw Gavios standing and snorting across from him, his mouth open and his spear like tongue flailing about , dripping with the inevitable kill that was going to happen.

Shining Armor looked at the thing once more and tried to remember what Twilight had tried to tell him once.

Flashback

"So You see big brother, even though most insects have very hard outsides, they have sections where they separate and link so that movement is possible. If they didn't have these places they would be just hunks of carapace all stuck together." Twilight spoke as she finished dissecting a dead bug, armored piece by armored piece in front of her brother.

Shining Armor had nearly fallen asleep several times, but the skilled way in which his sister had dissected that insect so painlessly made him wonder.

End Flashback

THATS IT! The places where his armor connects! Shining Armor thought to himself as he stood up once more and looked at it. Indeed there were gaps in this creatures indestructible armor to allow movement and he had gotten a smug grin on his face.

Gavios looked at Shining Armor, somewhat confused by the smug grin he now bore on his face. With another rear of his legs he charged at the pony, looking to crush the man underneath his armor.

That all changed when the pony slid underneath him...and stuck his blade in the soft joints that held his back legs muscles in check.

Gavios let out a pained roar as he fell over, one of his back legs almost completely useless now. He flailed the thing meagerly and tried to gain his feet, but without the stability of his back leg he found it rather tough to do.

Shining Armor had struck home, and disabled this beasts movement after that well placed blow. He smiled and held out his blade once more, waiting for Gavios to get up.

He was not stupid enough to near a down creature of that size, nor was he expecting the next thing.

Gavios spread his carapaced back and started to float in the air with the buzz of his wings. He looked down at the smaller pony and swooped down skidding past him and feeling the pain in his leg fade.

He stood up and shook off the wound once more, his muscles having rebonded already. He was not commander for a reason, and such a small weakness would leave him crippled against much more agile opponents.

"Such a wound will not kill a commander such as I."

Shining Armor cursed under his breath and readied his blade once more, looking at the quickly sealing wound of Gavios as he made his boast.

Taking a glance around the room he threw his sword, making it land perfectly in one of the braziers that sat kindling. He had paid attention to heroes of old, and when Hercules had slain the hydra, he had burnt the stumps to keep wounds from healing all the way.

He prayed to Celestia that his method would work out just as well as it had for the hero of old.

The sounds of fighting and war hit his ears as the first wave of changelings landed. the shouts of orders from the guards he had handpicked to lead.

Gavios charged forward, missing once again, despite his muscles propelling him even faster than before.

Shining Armor took his chance now. He grabbed onto the red hot sword and stuck it into the joint of his right front legs upper portion. The searing of flesh, the roaring of a creature, and the blood that evaporated on contact gave him satisfaction as he saw Gavios roar in pain and buck away from him.

Intense.

Burning.

PAIN!

It felt as if someone had slipped a red hot nail underneath his skin and then started to spin it around. He felt the flesh burn and smelt it as well.

his pained roars could be felt throughout the palace. He knew he was not going to be able to use that leg again unless Nymphalos saw it fit to give him another one.

Gavios tried spreading his wings only to feel the same pain his leg felt in the joint of it. He gave a much louder roar as his wing was severed from its holding.

Gavios had tried to escape under the now ever watchful gaze of Shining Armor. He denied that escape by severing one of his wings, covering and all.

The heavy carapace thudded next to him and he stood, his still glowing hot sword now steaming with blood.

He lunged forward to strike Gavios once again, only to hear a pair of words utter from the changelings lips that he thought not possible.

"I SURRENDER!"

Shining Armor looked at Gavios, the once impressive looking commander now with a useless leg and with a wing torn off. He looked as if he had truly been through a war. A thing that he had brought upon himself.

"Surrender accepted. You take advantage of it, and I will see your other wing ripped from its place as well."

He did not like the idea, but he had to feign defeat for a while... He gave the command to all of his remaining changelings and felt them surrender as well.

They were marched into the room by the number of guards that Cadance had called, and the woman herself.

Shining Armor smiled and looked at her, Embracing her in a hug for a moment. "Take them to the dungeons. Make sure the large one is kept under watch at all times."

The knights saluted and started to take him and all of his fellow changelings down. He wanted to lash out, but it would not be wise at this moment.

He merely had to wait... .as his Queen would command him to do. He would be patient as the predator is... and find the perfect moment to strike...

Hundreds of miles away in the Changeling's Hive, Nymphalos let out his rage once more. This time destroying a large section of wall with just a kick.

Chrysalis walked calmly over to her king and held onto him. "Aww... don't worry."

He turned his head to her, his mouth fairly evident, and his teeth bared in annoyance and in hate. "Don't worry?! How am I not to worry with your changelings destroying my plans from the first brick!"

Chrysalis smiled, "Because, they are not destroyed. They are merely delayed. It is better to have an army on the inside ready to break free when the time truly comes for an assault then to have a small chip taken out of a larger building is it not?"

Nymphalos' mouth closed, his jaws resealing back together. He nodded his head and assumed his calm tone once more and he nuzzled her. "I suppose it is."

He took a few steps away and looked at the workers that were now fixing the wall with gusto.

"Perhaps I should listen to my queen a bit more often... should she prove more willing to give me an heir." He looked at her with mild disdain.

She smiled her coy smile at Nymphalos and layed down on the soft membranous bed she had made at the start of her hive. "I should prove to be a bit more compliant when you decided to start focusing more on me, and less on the war."

Nymphalos sighed in resignation and took his side next to her. "I suppose... I have had a bit too much on my mind for this... I may need a few more commanders to take things up in my stead. After that, I shall devote time to you until the others arrive and the war begins in earnest. Does that sound alright my Queen?" He asked her with another nuzzle to the side of her face.

She kissed him where his mouth usually would be, "That sounds like a wonderful plan. I need rest for now, however. I am tired..."

Nymphalos nodded and gave a yawn in kind. His mouth splitting open normally, his teeth not bared and his tongue stretched out in relaxation. He leaned over to her and crossed his head on top of hers as the two fell into the blissful embrace of sleep.

Shining Armor looked at one of the knights near him. A pegasus. Just the kind of pony he needed right at this moment. Quickly scrawling out a letter he handed it to the pegasus and gave him his orders to take it to Celestia.

"We need to be ready. Fly like lightning!" The Pegasus took off after the encouraging words from his Captain and King.

Cadance walked over to her distressed husband and wrapped her leg around his shoulders once more. "War is here... whether or not we are ready." Shining Armor spoke as he looked up to the moon.

He prayed that the war end swiftly, for everypony's sake.


	10. Chapter 10: Building them Up

Twilight sparkle rested in her bed, her thoughts distant and dreaming of a time when she and her friends had no hard feelings, no worries, and nothing to do asides from hang around all day and experience some of the magics of friendship-

"WAKE UP RECRUIT!" Boomed a voice right next to ear. Twilight gave a yelp and went rolling out of her bed, falling snout first onto the ground as she looked at the perpetrator.

Dusk Shine stared down at her, covered head to toe in his armor that he had came here with. The saber was at his side, and he had on the helmet and a serious look down to her.

"It's dawn. Get your flank in gear and get outside. The others have already been sent to collect the fillies they need to train." He spoke in a tone that could have frozen a lake solid.

She gulped and nodded her head, taking her standing on shaky legs as she started to walk outside. The sun had barely risen in the east and was slowly rising up, just now gracing the world with its glow.

She heard the soft clopping of hooves on stone and turned her head to see a very alert Fluttershy Standing next to Butterscotch, determination in both their eyes. One with a fiery passion of learning, and the other of passing on the secrets he had learned.

Then came a single heavy set of footsteps. AJ walked forward, carrying his still sleeping female counterpart on his back like it was nothing more than a small basket of apples. He bucked her off as they neared and she fell with a yelp onto the ground face first like Twilight had mere minutes ago.

Rainbow Blitz walked forward alone, with an annoyed frown on his face. Rainbow Dash still wasn't back from delivering the message... A thought that left much to imagination and unsettled Twilight.

Bubbly Berry and Pinkie pie both bounced forward in a rhythm of one then the other. Almost like leap frog.

Elusive was the last to show up. The very handsome male pony reflected what little of the sunlight there was off of his glistening white coat, as he made his way out, with Rarity right next to his side helping him along the way.

"Elusive. Glad to see yah up an' walkin' 'round." Came the deep voice of AJ as he stared at his old companion.

Elusive gave a meek nod and then looked up to his horn. The doctor was amazing to have been able to do this; a replacement chip to fit back into the groove of his horn, and one that was compatible enough to act as a replacement for some amount of time while the real horn grew back, consuming the shard in the long process.

"Yeah, Barely. Lucky to be able to stand up. How have all of you gentlecolts and fillies been without my presence?" He spoke in a sophisticated and somewhat british accent. He smiled and looked out at the others.

"Busy. We've got fillies to train and changelings on the way to mess up our whole hoofin' day. So we should get moving on with saving this place." Dusk Shine spoke as he looked over to him.

"Well I do the best I can with training Miss Rarity, but my horn still has yet to fully recover so things may advance slower." He spoke once more.

A soothing voice from the filly at his side set his mind straight though. "Oh please. A pony as magnificent as you couldn't possible be at anything less than stellar." She spoke reassuringly to him as they took their place in the semi-circle around Dusk.

"Rainbow Blitz!" He started.

The Cyan pony snapped to attention, "Yes sir?" He asked nonchalantly.

"Where is your filly?" He spoke once more.

"Asking Myself the same thing here Dusk. I need someone to go and get her from the military ward." He spoke, looking at his broken wing in the process.

"I'll go. I can fly faster than the rest of you." Spoke Butterscotch as he readied himself for takeoff. Fluttershy marvelled at him. This representation, a pony strong enough to take flight up to the highest peaks of equestria and still be kind enough to laugh and have fun with friends? She turned her head and his behind her hair as she struggled to keep the blush from showing on her face.

Then the boom happened. Butterscotch had taken off with enough force to send out a small dust cloud from the ground to him. He was already long gone by the time they had taken a look back at him, the yellow blur that flew through the skies followed by a trail of dust for several hundred feet was impressive to say the least.

Twilight thought to herself, thinking about how Fluttershy could be like that with the maximum amount of potential she had to reach, if not even further than him. She marvelled for a moment before a whistle was blown. "C'mon all of you! We have a long hike to build up endurance! Don't slow below a trot!" Came Dusk shines voice from behind her as he started to take off in a near gallop in front of them.

AJ and Applejack looked at each other competitively for a moment, joined by Rainbow Blitz before all three of them gave off loud neighs and charged forward in a full gallop, passing by Dusk.

He trusted in those two, they knew the route he was talking about when he had said hike. The ponies would be shocked to find out just how long he could keep them running for.

Butterscotch ripped through the floor of Cloudsdale, leaving a small hole that rapidly closed up as he broke past the guards and dove through the Rip-wind Shield without a problem. his body having been used to flying through this multiple being a field medic and all. He landed and was quickly surrounded by several guards with spears.

A voice feminine and cool sent them back to their stations, "Its alright guys. He's with me." came Rainbow Dash's calm tones. She looked at him with a grin. "So whats up?" She asked him in the same cool tone.

Butterscotch gave her a quick glance, "We have training for you to do back in ponyville." He spoke without losing that same soft tone he had been using for some time.

Rainbow Dash looked at him and raised an eyebrow in question, "If I had wanted training I would have joined the military." She spoke in a little quip back to him, turning and starting to walk away.

Butterscotch allowed his self control to wane a bit and he leaped over her and pressed his head against hers, shoving her down onto the floor of clouds, "Looks you stupid little filly. I don't know if you've noticed, but we are all part of the military now, like it or not. We all have to play our parts in defending Equestria, and that includes a little lazy rainbow pony like yourself. So shape up and get your flank moving down to Ponyville before I chase you there myself." He spoke, his soft tones becoming more of a growl.

Rainbow Dash gulped and gave a nervous chuckle, "Right, on my way to Ponyville. Hehehehe..." She spoke as she turned. She didn't want to go through that shield again, even though her friends needed her that pain was enough to completely disorient her.

Then she felt a firm wing shield her as Butterscotch spread his. "Follow my path, as fast as you can, and we can make it through unscathed. Just not fast enough to sonic rainboom Dash." He spoke as he took off.

Rainbow Dash looked at him for a moment, blinking stupidly before taking off like he had ordered. She followed every one of this ponies quick twists and turns through the shield and she found herself being able to hear, floating on the rapid winds of the shield. She felt almost as good as the first time she had unleashed a sonic rainboom.

Then the roar died off and it was over. She was flying straight, right next to a yellow pegasus aiming straight for Ponyville.

By the time they had gotten back, all of the other ponies were winded, or at the very least, panting. Even the very fit ones were taking deep breaths. Applejack looked over to AJ's heaving form, and then to Blitz. She gave a chuckle and flipped her hat up onto her head with a single twist, wiping the sweat off of her forehead before it landed.

AJ looked at her and flipped his hat onto his tail, using it to wipe the sweat off of his forehead before letting it roll off his tail, down the center of his back and then back onto his head. The pair of orange show ponies looked at each other, both of them smiling as the competition had been started.

"Dusk. Imma go teach this fill a thing or two about fighting." AJ spoke as he started to turn away from the group and walked back to Sweet Apple Acres. Dusk Shine gave him a nod as he passed and motioned his head fro Applejack to follow him.

She trotted up to his side and the two bumped shoulders more than a few times along the way, and generally playing kinda rough until they made it to the yard.

Three fillies looked at the two. Apple Bloom called out, "Have y'all seen Big Macintosh anywhere? We can't find 'em!" She yelled to the two.

This made Applejack immediately dash into the house and open his door. The younger fillies probably missed the note on his well made bed and instead thought to go looking in ridiculous places.

She picked up the note and read it aloud for both her and AJ.

"Dear Apples,

I've taken some of my things and a few apples. Headin' off to Manehatten for a bit to reconnect with some of my old friends and bring 'em back here to help out with protecting the town. Not much to say other than I'll be back soon.

Love, BIG Macintosh."

Applejack looked at the note, "Well those fillies got me all worked up over nothin'!" She angrily spoke as she set the note back down onto his bed once more. She just nodded and walked back out to the yard where the three fillies waited, all of them looking like they had been in a tizzy trying to find Macintosh.

"You silly lil' fillies didn't read the note on his bed! Big Mac has gone off to Manehatten. He'll be back soon though with some of his friends." She paused at this. Big Mac Only ever went to Manhattan once before, and that was during an unnaturally long winter that lasted for about six months. He had gotten an invitation for something but never said what. For six months she had to take care of Apple Bloom and Granny Smith.

They were at the limits of their money when Big Mac came back and dropped a bag of bits that had to weigh at least 100 pounds. That money allowed them to get seeds for next year, last through the rest of the winter, and get them a bit more land added onto their farm. Applejack never asked where the money came from, but she really didn't care. She assumed Big Mac had done some good construction work or something up there, but maybe not.

The three stopped and gave nervous frowns to the ground. All three of them spoke at once, "Oh..."

AJ nearly tackled Applejack into the three with the sheer force of the buck of his head, his mouth opened a bit in anger. The three luckily scattered before Applejack skidded on her feet and then fell forward. She rose and turned her head to AJ screaming at him,. "WHAT IN THE HAY WAS THAT FER?!"

AJ chuckled, "First rule of Fighting in War. Never let your guard down." He spoke with a grin on his face and a snort. Applejack looked at the pony and then rushed at him, ready to buck him in the face. He merely turned out of the way of her buck and slammed his massive side into her with a body check, once again sending her rolling.

"Rule Number Two...keep a level head... Now come at me again." He spoke taking the calm stance once more.

Applejack wiped some of the dirt off of her scraped side and looked at him, and then she charged.

Rainbow Blitz looked at his recently returned female counterpart, telling her to do the normal workouts he was used to...well...if he had a good pair of wings right now. By the time it was over she had done over 100 wing ups, fifty of the one thousand pound wing shoves, and over 500 laps in a large circular area. She stopped and looked him, her eyes hungry for more...

Rainbow Blitz smiled a bit, his eyes never losing their harsh crease in his eyebrows. He stared at her, and laughed at her eagerness. "Too much hot blood running in your body. Alright then. I want you to try and hit me, as hard as you can." He spoke as he held out one hoof and then gestured her to come at him.

Rainbow Dash wasted no time, her wings unfurled and she burst forward, letting her arrogance take the better of her she tried for a flashy rising uppercut, only to feel a massive hoof impact her in the middle of the back and send her rolling.

She gave off a soft whimper. He had hit right in between where her wings connected, a place that all pegasi tried to protect for it was one of their most sensitive spots and here he had hit her hard enough to send her rolling along the ground.

"Big mistake you made there. War is coming, and you can't afford to hot dog in the middle of a fight that could decide the fate of a city or a town. Now get up, I didn't hit you that hard." He spoke in an uncaring tone as he looked at the filly slowly get to her feet.

She turned to him and stretched the now burning pain in her wings. She blinked away the small amount of tears that came to her eyes and nodded at him, taking a much more serious stance this time and then rushing. She would go for a small punch followed by a swift roundhouse jump-

Her thoughts were cut off at the first punch as he knocked it to the side and then sent her up into the air with a rising uppercut of his own.

Rainbow Dash felt the ground hit hard, and gave off another whimper. He had nearly taken off her head and she could see a few drops of blood hit the ground involuntarily as she stood. "Another biggie to learn, never take on a stronger opponent head on." He spoke as he walked over to her.

He looked at her and using his one good wing he patted her a few times on the head with it. "But still, nice speed and endurance for a rookie in war." He spoke caringly. She blinked away the stream in her eyes once more and looked at his soft smile, his eyebrows having went from a frown into something much more gentle.

She couldn't help but smile back. "Now take a rest. We start up again in about a half hour, then we get lunch, and continue till about evening. Then you are free." He spoke out his plan as he fell flat onto his rump. He shook one of his front hooves a bit, before setting it back onto the ground. She took a seat besides him.

She gave a tired sigh, letting the true exhaustion from the earlier activities hit her head on. Then she felt something... Something good...

She felt a soft hoof rubbing that spot in the middle of her back that he had slugged earlier. She gave a soft sigh and turned to him, his face gentle for just the slightest moment. "I know how much that hurts, but I had to get the lesson across Dash." He chuckled afterwards, looking up to the blue sky and the clouds. "The first time I was taught that lesson was with a captain, an extra head taller than me. He didn't hold back with his punch either. Even as strong as I was at the time, it still hurt enough to make tears come to my eyes." He spoke without turning his glance from her, or massaging that sore spot.

She gave a peaceful sigh, "Well I'm glad you held back. After All, what's the point in training me for war if you break me?" She looked up at him with a mischievous grin. He gave her a quick smile before taking her head, moving it to his chest and giving her a small noogie. She shoved him away and punched him in the shoulder lightly.

Both the Rainbow's had the same thought at the same time. They had finally found someone they could truly relate to, not as a friend, but as siblings. "Screw waiting! I'm ready now!" Rainbow Dash spoke as she stood up. Rainbow Blitz looked at her and smiled, "I had a feeling you would say that."

"Now C'mon, land a single punch that isn't something hot dogging today and I'll be impressed." He spoke as he turned to her, a smile on his face. She nodded and rushed in once more, the same smile and serious crease in her eyebrows as his.

Twilight Sparkle looked around the area her mentor had chosen. A deep part of the Everfree forest, shaped in a wide circle, much like an Arena. His eyes were closed in concentration, and after the run, walking this deep into the woods was pretty exhausting.

"Twilight, before we begin...I will warn you. War is not something to be taken lightly neither is this training. If you should so wish, I will let you drop out at any time. But know that you will have to fight sooner or later, whether you like it or not." He spoke in a more friendly tone to her, his eyes closed in concentration.

She looked at him, "I will never drop out and leave my friends behind! No matter how much it takes my own body to harm, I will do whatever I can to make sure my friends stay safe!"

"Good answer Twilight. Now make yourself ready. I have to test the power and potential of your magic." He spoke as his horn started to light up a bright violet.

Twilight knew he wouldn't hold back, so neither would she. Stepping forward her horn glowed a bright purple the same as his, and then fired it at him. The moment just before it hit, his beam fired, and almost immediately overwhelmed her, the resulting blast sending her flying across the arena, her entire head pulsing with a pain much like a migraine.

She barely was able to stand, her thoughts all scrambled and all over the place. "Strong but you still have a ways to go." Dusk spoke as he walked over to her, nudging her back to her feet and then leading her to a stump in the middle of the Arena.

"Alright. When you recover, we work on weapon forming, and on how to take out targets efficiently with minimal energy." He spoke. But it seemed so Distant to Twilight. She had just gotten her mind nearly blown open by a simple magic from this Pony.

Her with more training and usage of his powers... She was scared of her own potential, scared of the war, scared of everything that was going to happen, and yet she pushed it to the back of her mind, still wanting to continue on and make sure that her friends survived this entire ordeal. No matter what it cost her in the end.

Butterscotch looked at Fluttershy and saw her heaving on the ground, not used to running that far or at that pace for a great amount of time. He walked over to the filly calmly and stuck a hoof under her chest. She gave a squeak and tried to push him away, but he lifted her head to the clouds and straightened out her back so that she was staring straight into the sky.

Her breaths came in with a new freshness, a new rush of wind hit her and her breaths became slow and deep to compensate for the feeling of refreshing going throughout her body.

"To be a medic you have to know how the pony body works. And to be a Combat Medic, you need to know how to use those points on creatures and how to be able to analyze before striking or tending a wound. You are in a rest and relaxation position right now, commonly used by-" His sentence was finished by her.

"Spa Workers, to make your breath flow to remove the bad energy while they work away all the problems in your body."

He smiled and nodded, "Correct. I assume you go to the Spa often enough then?" He asked. She gave a slight nod as his answer, never thinking about using this position to remove stress.

"Well then. you take a breather. I'm going to bring a few things here for your first lesson. one of the basic ones." He spoke as he walked away, leaving her to sit and wonder at the sky. She didn't move from the position and closed her eyes, taking deep breath. She could faintly hear the sloshing of water, and the sounds of cloth hitting the ground.

"Alright, take a look." Butterscotch spoke calmly as he looked at her. She moved her head down and looked at him, his prosthetic limbs blade out in the open. With a single long cut he moved it across his real front leg, making a deep gash as it started to bleed.

Fluttershy nearly fainted right then, "Alright. Treat it. I've gotten everything you need to do it set up on that bench over there." He gestured with the blade. Fluttershy nodded nervously and walked over to it, and he set his still bleeding arm on the bench for her to treat.

"Wash the wound..." She spoke as she grabbed the rage from the bucket of water, wiping away the blood and then pouring some of the water over his arm to rinse away what was left. "Apply medicine if you have it..." She looked around and saw some odd leaves. She recognized them as something she had to apply to the woodland critters every now and again. She popped the leaves into her mouth and chewed for a moment before spitting out the pulpy mass and spreading it over the wound, making sure to use a dry towel nearby to soak up the excess saliva.

"And lastly, bind the wound." She spoke as she grabbed some of the bandages and wrapped them around the wound tightly. Making sure that it would not come off any time soon.

Butterscotch smiled, "Excellent! At least you have natural talents for being a medic. Now answer me a quick question, in the steps that you listed off. How do you set a broken bone properly?" He asked her with a grin.

"Dull the Pain, push the bones back into the right place, bandage and clean the area, set up a tourniquet, and then finally bandage or put it into a cast." She spoke her eyes meeting his calmly.

He gave off another smile, "Good girl. Anyways, we will be working more on vital parts of ponies and changelings alike after lunch, but you seem to know enough about medical skills to work past the easy part of being a Combat Medic." He spoke to her gently as she hid her face behind her hair once more.

She gave a small sigh, unnoticable to him..."Oh my... Easy Part..." She thought to herself. She had just conquered one fear, and now she had hundreds of others to fight along the way.

Bubbly Berry giggled and looked at his companion, she could not help but share the giggle, "so how are we gonna learn to fight the bad guys? Gonna go all karate on them and teach them a bit of judo or-" Bubble Berry interrupted, "We are Sappers! We make bunches of traps and explosives! Sorta like pranks but dangerous-er!" He spoke as he produced a small bomb from almost nowhere.

He threw it at a large target in the fields and watched as it exploded. He gave off a happy giggle as the chunks of said target started to rain down, the massive amounts of stuffing in the air looking like cotton. Pinkie Pie gaped at this and couldn't help but light up at the idea of using pranks during war.

"OOH OOH! CAN I MAKE SOME?!" She nearly screamed into his ear. Bubbles bounced and spun around to show her. He started to bob up and down to a rhythm, and looked at her.

Why yes my dear I'll show you how

To make those things that go KA-POW!

The explosive things that I love to chuck

And show them baddies that they are out of luck.

And how to turns pranks into fun

and to make them changelings turn and run!

He sang as he produced a few more bombs, throwing them and having the desired effect as they blew up more targets. Pinkie Pie continued the song.

Well then Bubbly Show me How

I really like those things that Go KA-POW

Bombs and explosive are my things

like fireworks they make me sing

I'm loving this training already and want to know more

So please teach me and help me before-

He jumped into her spontaneous verse.

My fuse gets to short, my bomb is ready to throw

My explosives and traps are ready to blow!

My fuse can't get too short, or the party might just end!

So lets get to making bombs to save our friends!

Bubbles carried on with his verse.

So you need a bit of black powder, stuffed in an iron shell

And then you need something to light it, fire rocks as well!

You take this and make sure it blows up real good

Before you chuck and make a crater where people once stood!

Or you can set them into the ground and make a nasty surprise

And make those bad guys go poof in front of your eyes!

Pinkie Pie Started up hers again.

This is one Recipe I sure can bake

A lot more explosive than any cake

I think I might like this after all

And blow up things after a fall!

Pranks are another thing I do adore

so please teach me before...

And then they sang the chorus one more time before they both broke down laughing in the middle of the field, now filled with a few craters here or there because of the two's antics...

They laughed and continued to entertain each other with bomb puns and other things until lunch. Not getting much done overall, but becoming that much closer for it.

Elusive had moved into the boutique with Rarity, several large metal plates scattered out as well, made up of silver, gold, and other precious and semi-precious metals. He looked to her and then gave a gesture with his horn.

"We have one of the most crucial of roles here in the war effort. We must make the armor for the soldiers, a very important thing,because if the soldiers lack armor, well, I believe you are bright enough to figure something like that out." He spoke with a smile. She smiled back, noting the implications of what he meant.

He walked over to the drawing paper and grabbed her charcoal, sketching out a very basic type of armor for ponies, a single plate of metal that protected the chest with a helmet and basic greaves. "In my world, this was the standard style of armor, uninventive but effective. Though I think with as much time as we have to prepare, we can make more types of armor for different ponies, don't you agree?"

Rarity nodded, "This armor was hideously bland...I honestly think that a bit more flair here or there would be nice. Like if..." She took the charcoal from his hand, and she added in small grooves to the greaves, making them appeared layered and segmented. She also added a segmented neck guard and made the helmet have a long slot for the ponies mane to come out of. She also added a slot in the back for wings, and one in the front of the head for horns.

"There! If they block with the front legs they couldn't hit it dead on because of the overlapping plates, and the neck now has some protection without hindering a lot of mobility." Elusive nodded, "Very keen eye. Now lets add in a few more things Mmaybe metal hoof guards or perhaps a slot for a weapon here or there." He spoke as he started to add on a few things.

By the time lunch came around, Twilight had recovered, but still not enough. She would have to continue on with her training after lunch. Rainbow Dash walked forward with Rainbow Blitz. She looked like she had been punched hard in the snout with the small amount of blood under it. Bubbly Berry and Pinkie Pie both jumped out of nowhere and landed at the massive lunch table they had set up. AJ came up next, holding a weak and somewhat bloody Applejack on his back. He set her down on shaky legs as she took her seat.

"Are you okay Applejack?!" Twilight yelled as she rushed over to get a better look at her friend. She smiled weakly, "Yeah I'm fine. Just learning a lot in a short amount of time takes it out of me." She spoke as she waved Twilight away. Twilight reluctantly returned to her seat giving AJ the eye as she walked past him.

Dusk Shine gave a disapproving look over to AJ, "I thought I told you to take it easy on them." He spoke somewhat irritated.

"That was me takin' it easy." He spoke while giving him a calm look back.

Butterscotch walked up next, his leg bandaged, and with a Fluttershy who wasn't hiding behind her hair. They took their seats calmly. Rarity and Elusive didn't show up until much later, or what they thought was them. Both of them held a massive suit of knight armor, half on each of their backs as they walked forward.

"We fitted this armor to the largest of our group. AJ would you be a kind fellow and put this on?" Elusive spoke as he set it down.

AJ shrugged and took off his hat, removing his hair from the messy ponytail he held it in as he put on the armor. First the chest piece and then the neck guard. He worked on the leggings and then the helmet. He truly looked nothing like he did before, silver covering up almost every inch of the orange underneath it.

"How can you move in it?" Rarity asked. To answer her question the large colt took a running leap and jumped clear over the 10 foot long table. He landed with a thud and spun around. Rarity could see the raise of his eyebrow underneath as if to say, "Does that answer your question?"

Elusive and Rarity gave small cheers. "I do believe that we have made the perfect armor for our Chargers." Elusive spoke, barely able to hide the excitement in his voice.

"Which one shall we work on after our little respite from this?" Rarity asked him.

"I believe that we should focus on another important member, maybe something for the Combat Medics."

Rarity nodded, "I concur, that seems to be a marvelous idea. Get better armor to the ponies that keep the others healthy." Elusive smiled as he took a seat down at the table.

Dusk Shine Produced 6 lunch baskets handing one out to each of the pairs. Inside of each were some of the favorite foods of each of the ponies, enough to fill both of the bellies of the pair they were given to. They didn't speak much asides from the occasional joke here or there from Pinkie Pie and Bubbles.

After about a half hour Rarity and Elusive left, having finished early and they went to go work on the medic outfit. Bubbly Berry pulled out a small bomb and threw it down, smoke exploding from it. When it cleared both he and Pinkie Pie were gone. Dusk Shine shook his head in disbelief, "No matter how many times I see that I will always wonder how the hay they do that."

Applejack stood weakly, only to feel a metal hoof push her down. "Don't worry about getting back up. You jus' rest and recover for tomorrow. I was a mite bit rough." Applejack nodded in appreciation as she heard AJ's soothing voice.

Butterscotch and Fluttershy walked off without any other words, and the last to leave were Twilight and Dusk...

Twilight took her place in the forest area, sitting down and concentrating. She heard the voice of Dusk from behind her.. "Concentrate. Envision the weapon that you wish to create. A spear in this case and then give form to it." She shut her eyes and her horn glowed brightly for a moment before making the vague outline of a spear before it faded away.

Dusk gave out an irritated sigh and looked at what time it was. The sun was getting ready to set, and he had been trying to get her to make a simple spear for hours. "Well we made some progress, but not enough. That's all for today." He spoke as he left a tired Twilight Sparkle in the middle of the grove, a sad pony left with her thoughts.

She steeled herself once more and poured her all into it long after Dusk had left. She would not let her friends down. She would perfect this! She almost screamed to herself inwardly. Then with a small blast of magic she fell over, unconscious.

Dusk Shine came back about an hour later, looking at the now sleeping form of the purple pony, and the all too real spear. She had taken what he had said literally. He had meant for her to make a spear out of energy Instead she solidified that energy into a physical object. He smiled and walked over to her, using his magic to wrap her in a blanked before taking the spear in his mouth and lifting her onto his back. He walked to the library and set her down on her own bed, the spear resting next to her.

This pony really did stand a chance against everything out there.

Zephyr gave a few pants as he landed on the balcony to the princesses chambers. Almost immediately he had a pair of massive weapons pointed at him, one held by a pony in heavy gold armor, the other made of pure shadow in the shape of a massive bow. The exhausted pegasus bowed before the mighty earth pony and unicorn, speaking their titles. "Lunari Phantom Star, Solari Radiant Sun. I bring a message from Lord Shining Armor."

They removed their weapons from him and they looked at each other. The Solari slumped down onto all fours and bowed his head, looking to get some sleep. This was their cycle. The Lunari would sleep during the day when things were not in his favor, and the Solari would do the same during the night.

Phantom Star spoke He was a well built unicorn A black cloak covered up most of his body but the elaborate silver greaves and chestplate were still visible underneath it. "What sort of message that would make a pegasus interrupt the Princesses' Beauty sleep?" He asked. The pegasus stood on weak legs. He had been flying for close to 20 hours nonstop. His body was burning and screaming at him for it.

"An attack, and a letter to Deliver to either Luna or Celestia." The Lunari gave him a quick glance before opening the door enough.

Zephyr walked through the door and looked at a soundly sleeping Celestia and an alert Luna staring out of the window towards the moon. She didn't turn her head. "Bring me the letter."

Zephyr did as she asked, pulling the letter out of a small pouch on his side and handing it to her. As she read it she walked over to her sister and nudged her awake. The sleepy sun goddess looked at the now somewhat intimidating pegasus as he stood looking at the two. She had been contacted earlier that day by commander Typhon, and she had to spread her own forces thin enough as it was. Now this news of the Crystal kingdom being attacked?

They had naturally held them off, but not without costs. The changelings were vicious and now reports of changeling commanders? She gave a sigh and looked at Luna, then to Zephyr, "Thank you for bringing this to our attention. You can return to The Crystal Kingdom." She spoke to the pegasus.

He merely slumped down at the thought of having to make that flight again. One time was bad enough but with a second time not even he could do that. "Or if you are tired you may rest in the barracks for a few days until you are fit enough to do so." She spoke again. The pegasus got up and gave her a grateful bow of his head before doing as she had said and tiredly walked to the barracks, falling down into one of the bunks that didn't have a soldier in it and then quickly falling asleep.

Celestia gave a sigh and started drifting back into her own sleep, "Tell the Lunari he and his soldiers will be going around to build up a militia. There is no way that we will be able to fight off the rest of the changeling army if they are already attacking us, without help that is." She spoke as she drifted back off into sleep.

Luna went outside and whispered the orders into Phantom Star's ear, and with a simple nod of his head he seemed to vanish in the multiple shadows and appear in the middle of a mass of guard, all awake and all of them training. These were the night guards, the ones they called the Lunar Legion. The personal soldiers of Princess Luna. Each one of them was a unicorn of some gifts, or a pegasus of quite able powers. They all wore a similar purple armor and had an odd sword that shadows seemed to swarm around.

As soon as his presence was known, they all stopped and gave a quick bow. "None of that. We need to build up a militia to better protect our fronts since our soldiers seem to be lacking in numbers. Now lets go, you should all be plenty awake." They all nodded and gave a small muttering of agreement even as the Lunari rushed out of the gates of Canterlot.

They followed in suit, a small army of close to 100 ponies of mixed gender, each one a mighty warrior in his or her own right. They all ran forward, their own melody playing through their heads as the approving moon of their patron gazed down upon them, seeming to reflect her mood at the time. This served to spur them on to the cities and set up small stations at each. A recruiting station for ponies for they had no other choice now. The threat was too imminent.

Either sign up and die defending your home, or don't sign up and die in it. The outcome of this battle seemed to be almost inevitable...

Ponies would die and it would take generations for everything to go back to normal. If they ever went back at all...


	11. Chapter 11: Big Boss Macintosh

Big Macintosh took a few step forward, his feet clopping softly against the solid stone ground of Manehattan. This place had gotten bigger since he had left and now skyscrapers towered above him to the left and right of either side.

He kept his cool, not marveling at the massive building and instead walking forward to one in particular. He chewed on his piece of wheat he held in his mouth a few times before walking up to the massive dome like structure.

Outside in the front, it had a large sign that had todays match up in the ring...

*Flashback*

"Clyde Stale and Big "Boss" Macintosh! A match that shoulda been promoted a long time ago kid!" Spoke his manager as he wrapped his arms around the pony fighting champions back. He held out his arm in front of him as he waved it horizontally. "All the lights in Manehatten will scream your name out, everyone will be talkin' about this for years to come!" He spoke as his eyes lit up.

The brown pony stopped hanging on the now grinning Big Mac as he gave off a characteristic "Eeyup". He looked to his manager, the piece of wheat absent his mouth during this time. The somewhat smaller brown pony had stubble and a piece of metal strapped over the bridge of his nose. Something he had claimed had happened before his days of fighting in the ring were over.

Big Mac walked out of the room, leaving his manager to deal with all the phone calls that were flooding his room at the moment. He walked past the secretary, a pretty little pony by the name of Clarity. A name she had gotten from her mother and because of how clear her thoughts had always been. Never swimming around with anger, lust, or many other emotions. Just experiencing them enough to be pony-like.

She gave a nod to Big mac as he passed, and as he stepped out into the world and started back to his house...

*Flashback end*

Big Mac saw Clyde Stale and someone he didn't recognize. A young but very large pony going by the name of Red Beast. Sad really, this kid had no idea what he was in for when dealing with Clyde.

Macintosh heard a single banjo being played nearby, the first few opening notes of his theme as he entered into the arena. He smiled and walked over to who playing it, a dark gray pony with a hat down in front of him and his eyes closed. Big Mac threw a few bits into the hat down in front of him.

The pony lifted his head and spoke, " Thank'ya kindly- Big "Boss" Macintosh?" He seemed to question as the massive red pony walked past him.

"Eeyup." He spoke as he walked into the front door of the arena, walking to one of the seats in the far back he took his place. Security didn't notice him and neither did the announcer as he started to call out both the names of the fighters. The Red beast walked into the arena, a maroon stallion. large and powerful, obviously thinking that he was indeed gonna live up to his name against Clyde. He was wrong.

*Flashback*

Big Macintosh stepped into the ring, his mere footsteps shaking it with the force he was setting them down with. His theme playing in the background as he looked around to all of the fans that were calling out his name. He smiled and opened his mouth, crunching the piece of wheat in a single movement.

Then everything went silent as the music changed. Smoke poured from one of the entrances and a massive pony walked out of it. Big Mac blinked a few times before looking at this massively intimidating pony. Each one of his steps shook the ground, even without him trying. He was just that massive. He had to stand as tall as one of the princesses, and had a chest that you could probably compare to a barrel. He walked into the ring, stepping over the top ropes as he looked at Big Macintosh. His dark brown fur and even darker mane seemed to suck in the light.

And then came the stomp. Clyde Stale reared up onto his back legs and gave a loud whinny, the crowd erupting at it as he stomped down. Big Mac was nowhere near the size of this pony, but he had a feeling he could beat him.

His feelings didn't matter as the ref Stepped into the middle of the massive ring, taking up the microphone as he started to announce their names and accolades.

*Flashback end*

"In one Corner! We have the current Champion and the longest running in UPW History! Fillies and Gentlecolts! I give you! Clyde Stale!" The Massive pony gave off the massive whinny and the stomp that shook the arena once more. The Red Beast gulped down his fear, but he was nearly fainting on the inside. Big Mac could tell it from here.

"Then in the other Corner! We have the star rookie! The Red Beast!" There were mixed cheers and boos from the crowd around him. A bump on his left shoulder from a pony, "I got twenty bits on Clyde. Whatchu say-" He stopped as he noticed the piece of wheat, the peculiar red of his coat, and the massive apple of his cutie mark. "Big "Boss" Macintosh..." He spoke for a moment before the massive colt stood up.

The Red Beast had just been slammed almost clear out of the ring by just a single one of Clyde's Charges...

*Flashback*

Big Mac Had been slung back like a rag doll, no one was strong enough to do that to him, and yet just a simple tackle from this massive pony was enough to send him rolling into the ringside, disoriented and annoyed. He stood and narrowly dodged another charge from the rumbling feet of this massive pony. He delivered a good solid charge of his own to this ponies side, but it seemed to do nothing but get absorbed by the large ponies bulk.

He slung his weight to the side and sent Big Mac rolling once more with a body check. Big Mac hadn't ever met a pony bigger and stronger than himself until now, but he knew how to fight one on the off chance that they showed up.

He spat a bit and waited for the next charge. When it came he spun out of the way and delivered a tree shaking buck to Clyde's jaw. The full force of the buck actually sent the much larger pony down onto his side, but he rolled back onto his feet in the middle of it, spitting out some of his own blood...

*Flashback end*

The Red Beast spat out a good deal of blood onto the floor of the arena, having just been kicked in the head by Clyde. Big Mac let out a loud enough whinney to go above the roar of the crowd. And with a leaping jump after a good galloping speed, he landed in the arena, his weight shaking it all as he looked at Clyde.

Clyde stopped and turned to him, his eyes wide with shock, "Big Macintosh?!" He spoke as he walked over.

Big Mac smiled and walked over to the massive pony holding out a single hoof to him, "Eeyup!" Clyde gave out a laugh and took his hand, pulling in the big red pony as their chests connected, a resounding thud sounding throughout the entire ring and through the stands that had now fallen silent.

They had started chanting something, even as his old theme started to play. "BIG "BOSS"! MACIN-TOSH!"

*Flashback*

He had smiled at this. He had just wounded the great beast that stood before him. "Ladies and Gentlemen I don't believe it! Clyde Stale has actually been hurt in the arena! A first in his entire career!" The crowd screamed out Big Mac's name in a frenzy.

Then Clyde Charged again, this time, the smile was gone from his face. Big Mac waited for him to get closer in just a moment then spun around the side of this massive pony, kicking him and sending him flying, out of control, into one of the posts at the side of the arena, head first.

He heard a snap as Clyde went flying out, his massive weight enough to break one of them without much extra effort on Big Mac's part. The ref started counting, "One! Two! Thre-" He was interrupted by a whinney as Clyde jumped back into the arena, his eyes going from the odd orange they were before to dark red with anger. He gave out a loud snort and then charged.

*Flashback end*

The Ref had stepped into the middle of the Arena, "Fillies and Gentlecolts this is a historic day! Big Macintosh returned from Ponyville! So What are you doing here Mac?" He asked he put the Microphone up to Big Macintosh's Mouth.

"I'm Here to gather my friends. War is coming and we need some good fightin' ponies to help protect our towns."

His theme stopped and everypony around him went silent, even Clyde. "Y'all heard me right. War. In case some of you haven't got the message yet, Changelings are gonna be coming in a massive army. They are gonna be lookin' to take over all of Equestria, but we can't let 'em!" The crowd started murmuring.

"I'm here to warn y'all about this before it is too late! Start making sure that you and the ones closest to yah are safe at all times! Start training to protect them! 'Cause if you don't, you're gonna find you have a lot less people to love!" He spoke, his tone losing all playfulness a long time ago. He was now serious as he looked at the crowd that had gathered.

"Will Y'all just let 'em take over?" He asked.

The crowd shouted back, "NO!"

"Will you sign up and protect!?" He asked them once more.

The crowds responded, fervor growing, "YES!"

"That's what I wanted to hear. There should be a recruiting station for a militia somewhere nearby. Head there and sign up, if you aren't scared of protecting those you care about. No matter what the cost!" The crowd shouted out and started to funnel out of the UPW ring, heading to the recruiting station like he had said.

Clyde looked at him, "Are you serious Macintosh?! War?!" He spoke. Big Mac nodded solemnly.

"Eeyup." He spoke as he pulled out a piece of wheat from the bag on his back and put it back into his mouth. "I think this is the biggest upset since you beat me a few years ago.

Big Mac nodded and started to walk, "Get the others ready for this. You need to teach 'em that killer instinct of yours. And make sure that they can actually do it too." Big Mac spoke as he stepped out of the building. The stars looked down at him and seemed to smile a bit. He had taken about 3 days to walk here, and he had enough rations to last him three more. A singular week to deliver a message of this importance.

He felt like he had done something great to help protect the realm of Equestria but he wasn't finished.

He walked up to the recruiting station and after the massive line he had caused died down he was the last to sign up. "You must be the infamous Big Mac. You've caused quite the burst in our numbers with that little speech of yours in the ring all those other ponies were talking about." The Officer spoke as he wrote down his name on a piece of paper. "And I think with the way you've been leading them, you would do wonders as a squad leader." He spoke as he handed Big Mac a piece of paper. Taking the pen in his teeth, he signed onto the paper, his name in bold letters.

He would be here for quite some more time than he imagined...so he asked one singular question, "Mind If I write a note to my family quick?" He asked. The officer shrugged and gave him a blank piece of paper. He wrote it down quickly and the unicorn flashed it away to Ponyville when he was done.

He could now continue on. These ponies needed a role model and a morale booster. Who better to do that then the old champion and the biggest name in Manehatten for quite some time?

Spike sat upright in the middle of the night. He usually slept on the couch, but with Dusk Shine being here and having taken it, he was sharing the dragon bed with Barbara. He belched out a letter and gave it a quick scan through, looking at all the words. "Holy guacamole! I better get this to Applejack!" He spoke as he ran on through the late of night, braving through his fear of the dark to reach her barn.

He walked up the ladder and found her sleeping next to AJ, one bandage up around his legs, the other around her chest. He walked over to her. "Big News Applejack!" He spoke. This sort of thing wouldn't wait for morning, especially not for her.

She opened her eyes, "Why in tarnation are you waking me up Spike?" She asked as she blinked sleepily.

"Dear Applejack.

I am going to be staying in Manehatten for some time, a few weeks at the most. I am a squad leader for the ponies here, and they need someone to raise their morale while we train. I'll have to give you the full story sometime later when I really can afford to write out the whole thing or just say it.

Don't Tell Applebloom or Granny Smith until they start asking. It'll only worry them more than they could be already.

I love you Sis, From Big Macintosh."

She looked at the leader and took it from Spike when he finished reading it. She gave a sigh. "Thanks fer telling me Spike." She spoke as she nodded off, stuffing the letter underneath her as she drifted off to sleep.

The Baby dragon nodded a bit and walked over to a comfortable looking pile of hay, falling asleep that night and waiting for the morning to come and shake him up.


	12. Chapter 12: A change of Heart

Gavios sat in his cell, the bars seeming to block off everything, even his fellow changelings. His stomach gave out a rumble, and he knew exactly the reason why. He was indeed that hungry. The meals that they fed their prisoners were indeed hearty, and enough to keep a normal sized pony alive and kicking, but for one of his size, and for the rate his body burned through energy, he would die soon in this place unless he received more.

The guards in the hallway left, this was their time to sleep for a few hours at the least since he heard the soft snoring of all of his soldiers nearby. He heard another thing as well, a soft set of clops on the ground as Shining Armor's wife, Cadance, if he remembered right, walked down into the hall. On her back she carried a fairly large meal. She opened up the door to his cage and walked in unafraid of him. She set the meal down and looked up to him, trying not to make eye contact.

"Why are you doing this? I try and kill your husband and you feed me behind his back?" Gavios asked, weakly standing on his three legs. They decided not to chain his legs because he could not pull away with enough force to break any chains at this moment. Instead they put a single massive metal collar on him and attached it to a long chain on the wall.

"I heard your stomach growling. Going hungry isn't an easy thing to deal with. Especially with something with as big of an appetite as yours." She spoke sweetly as she nudged the plate a bit closer to him. He lunged forward and pinned her to the ground, his massive weight holding her down. Before she could even scream his claws had wrapped over her mouth.

"Trusting a beast is dangerous." He spoke, looking at her hyperventilating form. Her eyes widened in terror at the shocking amount of speed this creature moved with, even while crippled. "But yet making an ally of a beast is a worthwhile investment." He spoke as he calmly removed his hand from her mouth and went to the food, nudging it over into a corner and starting to take large bites out of it. She gave a few more deep pants as she looked at him, sprawled out on the ground.

She quickly pulled herself up and closed the cage but just before she left she heard something else. "Thank you." She smiled and walked up the stairs, walking back to her and Shining Armor's bed quietly and falling asleep.

The changelings awoke, and from the orders they had received while his own cage was opened for those few moments he told them to start digging. And so they did. A single changeling starting to burrow down into the stone making a small hole in it before morning came. Then it slept there, covering up the hole with its body.

A few changelings went and grabbed the food they were given, moving it back and forth between the others, especially the one that had started digging. Gavios hid the plate that Cadance had given him, and took the one the soldier gave, eating the meager rations that counted as a lunch in a few moments.

The guards looked at him, "No wonder why we keep him locked up. He is just like what the others said. A beast." Gavios Growled and threw the plate hard at the bars, lodging it an inch into the bars solid metal. They guards looked at him for a moment before one grabbed the plate and yanked it out of the steel, walking away without another word after that.

The night came quickly and the changelings started their digging up once more and almost as if she was scheduled to do this, Cadance showed up with another meal once more. She had gotten one just as big as the one he had eaten yesterday, but instead of leaving, Cadance looked at him, and sat down, watching him eat for a bit, fascinated with this creature.

He looked up to her and swallowed the mouthful he had, "Do I interest you Cadance?" He asked, taking another bit of the food set in front of him.

Cadance nodded, "I've only ever met changelings once and it wasn't on the best of terms. Why do you feed on love? Why do you hate ponies so much?" She asked.

Swallowing this mouthful he looked at her, and he stood. Walking over to her he stared down into the small Alicorn's eyes. Then he sat down. "We feed not on love, but the essence of it for some reason it seems to invigorate me and my species to new heights and we do not truly hate ponies. You just all give out the most love out of any of the other kinds of races out there so we actively seek you out as prey. As it turns out, when our prey fights back, that also gets our blood rising to new heights, so we fight more ferociously, more beast like." He spoke his carapace seeming to bulge with the muscles that lay hidden underneath.

She looked at him, "I always thought that changelings could be nicer if they earned that love instead of having to steal it from others." She spoke softly, her head avoiding the contact with his eyes.

Gavios snorted and went back to his meal, "That would be if we didn't already have a reputation and didn't get chased out or attacked every time we had tried to do something like that. It reminds me of an old story my queen told me while I was still a grub." He spoke, his eyes dipping down to the ground as he took one more massive bite of the food.

Cadance spoke softly, "I wouldn't mind hearing that story, as long as it explains why you all are so..."

He finished her sentence, "Mean." She nodded and looked at him as he downed the last of the food.

"It could not hurt. Alright little pony. I will tell you." He spoke, laying down on his stomach and covering up the plate.

"The queen was young, barely standing on her legs. She had been abandoned for some time and had lost her way in the Macintosh Hills. She discovered a small pony village. It was dark and looking like it was ready to storm out so she decided to go and ask the ponies there for shelter for the night." He stopped and gave an irritated sigh, green smoke coming from his mouth. "But instead of allowing her to stay in for that night, she was turned away by rocks and other stones while they screamed monster at her. She was not born hating ponies, it was mixed into her by the cruelty that some of them held in their hearts. Not everything is what you think of it little pony. Remember that."

He looked out of the one window in his room as saw the first streaks of dawn. "You should go."She nodded and looked at him, smiling a bit as she worked her way out of the dungeon.

Shining Armor waited for her at the top of the staircase. "Late night?" He asked as she stopped in front of him.

She knew she had been found out, "Look I can explain-"

Shining Armor looked at her and scoffed. "Sure you can. Explain how you are bringing extra food down to the enemy in wartime. How you feed him more than he needs to be fed."

"He-"

"He is a prisoner Cadance. Not some sort of guest that needs to be babied."

She turned her head away from him, "He needed that extra food you stubborn colt!" She yelled at him.

"He burns through the two meals you give him each day in a small amount of time afterwards! His body naturally needs that much more energy. With the amount of food you were giving him, he would have died within a week! And I thought you would have been perceptive enough to realize that!" She spoke as she brushed past him.

He tried to grab onto her shoulders but she merely brushed past. He gave a sigh. He had just messed up, big time. War was putting more stress on both of them than he needed, and with that remark about how he hadn't needed the extra food. He was so stupid! He hadn't even bothered to check.

Shining Armor gave a loud sigh as he walked back to his room, taking a seat on his bed as he rubbed just below his horn, a headache already building and it was barely dawn out. He frowned even late into the day. He hadn't seen Cadance, and guessing she was planning the next meal for him.

He hadn't thought about Gavios' size, or the energy burn that regeneration must have on his body. He would let her keep with the feeding, and he would apologize later. For now, he had to organize the new troops Celestia had sent him.

It was that time of night again and Gavios saw a somewhat down princess Cadance bring him his late night meal. He really didn't care, but he thought he would ask anyways. "What is the matter little pony?" He spoke just before he dug into the meal.

She looked at him and sighed, taking a seat close to him. "Shining Armor and I had our first real fight, all about me feeding you."

He looked over at her, gulping down his food. "So, let me guess, he wanted you to stop feeding me because he thought he was giving me enough in the first place, and you figured out that I need more than the average pony. So you two argued over it, and are now somewhat steamed at each other?"

She looked at him, "That was surprisingly accurate..." She spoke solemnly. She felt something odd, a muscled limb pulling her in close. The changeling commander's face close to hers. "Now listen here. I might not be the biggest fan of your husband, but I know one thing for a fact. He would never have said those things without good intentions at heart. He was probably worried about you being so close to the thing that almost killed him. I would be if it was my mate."

She blushed at the word mate, "We haven't actually..." He paused and looked at her, "Done that..." She finished turning her head away from him.

Gavios laughed a bit, "A mated pair who hasn't mated? How laughable!" He spoke as he gave off enough rumbling laugh. She used her wing to cover to her face, somewhat embarrassed by this. He used his arm to nudge her, "Do not worry. I can understand in a way. You two will do that when you are both ready, though it might not come soon enough." She looked at him. "Do not worry about what I said. Just go back to Shining Armor, you two both have a lot to say to each other." She nodded and walked out, holding the plate she had given him.

Gavios smiled as she left. Tonight was the night, the one where he and his brothers would escape. She had fed him the meals to make sure he had enough energy to put it all into action. He might have been a beast, but he was not stupid. He looked at the plate that was still underneath of him and ripped it apart using his one claw. Taking a look a large jagged shard from it, he shoved it into his disabled shoulder joint, making sure to nearly sever the entire thing.

His blood dripped on the floor, and it would be mere minutes before he was ready to break out of here. He had destroyed the seared wound, and with the excess energy, he would be able to regenerate and be almost fully functioning again soon.

The changelings in the other massive cell started working faster, shooting beams of energy at the hold to make it go by quicker. They would escape today and Gavios could hear the sounds of more wings in the distance. Today the Crystal Kingdom would fall...

Shining Armor was waiting in the bedroom, his eyes closed as Cadance walked in on him a few minutes after leaving Gavios. She walked over to her husband. "I'm Sorry Cadance..." He spoke. To let him know she already knew she walked over to him and let her lips press against his. She shoved him back a bit before continuing her rapid kissing.

Then came the sound of steel being ripped apart, and the sound of an explosion, both from the dungeon area. Shining Armor bolted upright, "The prisoners!" He rushed over to a wall and grabbed a horn, blowing it he heard several more from across the city. Alarms were from all over the city, as another wave of changelings, this time a swarm more than twice the size of the last one had started attacking, and this time they were organized, like they weren't purposely trying to-

"I'M AN IDIOT! Why else would a commander get captured with such a small force?" The door to their room burst open, and about 20 changelings rushed in, pinning down both Cadance and Shining Armor in mere moments. The changelings that had Cadance pinned started laughing as they all looked over her body. They had wanted to milk this female's love for some time and some of them might have had that chance. If they were not all blown back by a single swipe of Gavios' claw. He lifted Cadance up by her neck, his claws wrapping around it even as he walked over to Shining Armor and did the same thing.

"IF ANY OF YOU TOUCH A FEMALE OR SHINING ARMOR WITHOUT ASKING ME! I'LL HAVE YOUR HEADS!" He roared as he walked out of the room on his hind legs. He looked somewhat odd on his back legs, but still had that commanding presence.

Cadance had nearly blacked out in his grip, and Shining Armor was still struggling to break away. He looked down at the now unconscious Cadance and dropped her when he reached the balcony. He looked out at the city, and saw that most of the guards had already been overwhelmed. Gavios let out a commanding roar as he held out Shining armor for all of the remaining guards, "WE HAVE YOUR LORDS! DROPS YOUR WEAPONS AND SEE YOURSELF ALIVE FOR A LONGER TIME!" The remaining ponies looked up to him, and to Shining Armor in his grasp.

Seeing their commander captured made them lose hope. They threw down their weapons and walked to the middle of the Crystal Kingdom, every single townsperson gathered near the Crystal heart filled with the dread and fear that activated the heart once more. This sent out a wave of dark energy across all of Equestria, one of the biggest hits to all of them as every single pony felt the darkness and dread slowly creeping into their hearts. War was inevitable, and this was the first major loss.

The massive spire of the Crystal Kingdom turned black as coal and started to grow odd crystalline structures on it. Then something formed in the middle of one of the crystals. A pony black as night, his eyes green and slitted. his horn had a red tint to it and in that moment, Gavios knew why he had been sent here in the first place.

King Sombra lunged forward, breaking free of the crystalline structure he had regrown in and looked around. "I LIVE AGAIN!" He shouted out, followed by a maniacal laugh. "And yet you are not in control Sombra." Gavios Spoke as he threw Shining Armor Down next to Cadance. He went back down onto all fours as he walked over to the much smaller unicorn.

King Sombra looked up at him, "You have no right to tell me what I don't rule slave." He spoke as crystals erupted underneath Gavios. To Sombra's surprise, they merely broke on the extremely hard carapace of Gavios. "You are powerless." He spoke as he walked over, smacking the powerful pony into the wall. He left a mark and looked up at Gavios, a snarl escaping his lips. He wouldn't argue.

Then things would shift for the worse. "Commander Gavios. The queen send for you to return with some of the changelings, a number of the female ponies, and of course, Shining Armor and Cadance. She wishes for King Sombra to have control once more." King Sombra smiled smugly.

Gavios gave out a small roar and walked over to Cadance and Shining Armor, calling a few changelings to encase them in cocoons while they travelled. As he left the kingdom he had the slightest bit of regret. He had turned against the one woman who had shown him any kind of true kindness. Maybe he wouldn't take her to the rulers but he would not betray her again...

Nymphalos gave a laugh and stood out looking from the massive tower of the Changeling lair. He saw the massive black wave of energy, and felt himself almost invigorated by it as it burst from the distance. "You were right my love! All in due time!" He laughed again as he nearly jumped to her.

She smiled at him and let her lips get pressed against by his, their tongues intertwining for a moment. She smiled and looked at him. "Now it is time for you to fulfill the half of your promise." He nodded and looked at the three newly created commanders, sending them off to their own small forces, and letting them handle the work until his companions got here.

He sat down and his queen pressed close to him, their warm bodies touching lightly.

Gavios reached the Hive soon after he had left from the Crystal Kingdom. He ordered some of his soldiers to carry Shining Armor to the queen, but he kept a firm hold on the cocoon that held Cadance.

One of the changelings walked up to him, "Queen sssssaid both." A single glance from him sent the changeling scampering away. He wouldn't care if Nymphalos himself came down and tried to fight, he would not let anyone touch this pony.

Nymphalos looked at Shining Armor in the cocoon, thoroughly unimpressed with the unicorn.

Chrysalis looked at him with a smirk as she freed him. "Chrysalis? Why am I here, where is Cadance?!"

Nyphalos added on, "A thing I am also wondering..."

Shining looked up to the two, "Gavios! He must have her...If I find him I will-" He was silenced by a swift hoof across the face from Nymphalos. That single hoof sent him flying across the room and into the wall. Even harder than one from Gavios. "You will do nothing you arrogant colt. Unless we allow it."

Chrysalis giggled, "Oh my... Still as willful as ever aren't we? Maybe some time in the dungeons will fix that?"

Nyhmpalos gave a chuckle, "Why do you steal the thoughts from my head?" He spoke as the guards came in and dragged away the barely conscious Shining Armor.

Shining Armor looked around. He had been dragged to the heart of the Changeling Colony. He looked around and nearly threw up from what he saw. Several of the soldiers that had been taken with him, all of them female, most being raped by the changelings in the masses. He heard their screams and knew he could not do a single thing to save them at this moment.

The same crushing despair washed over him as he closed his eyes, passing their cells. He squinted his eyes shut, but the images of them, the changelings deep inside of them, shooting seed into them made him shudder, even as he was thrown roughly into the cage he was assigned.

He sat up weakly, trying to drown out the sounds of his former soldiers and their torture, all because of a lapse in his judgment...

He sat his head down, tears flowing from his shut eyes, trying to think of a way out of this. He could not see one that didn't involve an entire army coming to save them. He didn't sob. Just the tears came. He Imagined the same thing was happening to Cadance.

"LET ME OUT!" He screamed as he rammed against the entrance of the cell, over and over again, worked into a panic by the thought of that monster raping Cadance, over and over again. Eventually he fell down, his body exhausted and then he let the real sobbing start.

Gavios had freed Cadance, and she had done nothing but sit in the corner and sob. She had almost no chance of seeing Shining Armor now that Chrysalis had a hold of him.

He felt sorry for her, and to see a pony like her, one so kind, in tears of her own made him wonder. Why would he have done such a thing? What if they had met in the better of circumstances?

He walked over to her, and put one of his front legs around her. She pulled away and turned to him, a mix of rage and sadness, "MONSTER! YOU DID THIS TO US!" She screamed at him.

His temper flared, "I AM NO MONSTER! THE REAL MONSTERS ARE THE ONE WHO ORDERED ME TO DO THIS!" He roared at her. She went silent underneath his gaze.

He snorted in anger, the green flames coming from his nose. He sighed and sat down next to her, "I will go and speak with Chrysalis and Nymphalos to try and get an arrangement for you two." He spoke as he left.

The membranous door opened up and let him through before sealing shut afterwards.

He could not believe he was doing this, all to make her happy.

He looked at the guards of the royal chambers and brushed past them, looking as Nymphalos was snuggled up close to Chrysalis. He looked at the two for a mere moment before Nymphalos opened a single eye to look at him.

"What does my favored commander want?" He asked. Gavios bowed a bit before standing up straight, "I wish to be the personal warden for both Princess Mi Amore Cadenza, and Shining Armor. I will accept all punishments should they escape." Nymphalos gave a growl.'

Chyrsalis looked at Gavios, "An apt request for a 'favored commander' I shall allow it." She spoke for her own husband, looking at him.

Nymphalos nodded, "I suppose, but if indeed they do escape, you shall no longer be a favored commander, or counted among the living."

Gavios was a creature that knew no fear and he gulped down his own that he felt in the face of this powerful being. He was smaller than him, and much scrawnier overall, but he still had that aura of dominance. Gavios walked out of the room, and down through the heart. He grimaced at the few of his soldiers enjoying the females. They gulped and pulled away from them, scared of his earlier statement back at the castle.

They walked away from the females, leaving them to take in the massive commander that walked down the halls of the cells filled with their ranks. He walked to one in particular. The one that had the only guard sitting outside of it. With a single swipe the guard was flung aside and he ripped open the cell.

Shining Armor looked at him and charge almost immediately, rage and tears blinding him. A single slam with his arm knocked out the enraged pony and Gavios slung him onto his back.

A few moments later Princess Cadance opened her eyes at the sound of the membrane door opening once more. The unconscious Shining Armor was laid down at her feet. She looked down at him, immediately checking if he was okay. She got no answer from him.

Gavios had knocked that pony out cold. He lay down on his massive bed, and then lay his head down, curling up a bit into a comfortable sleeping position. "Thank you." Came from Cadance as she tended to wiping the tears away from Shining Armors face, and treating the bruises he had received from both Nymphalos and Gavios.

"I could not bare to see you so unhappy for you were the first one to ever show me true kindness." He spoke as he quickly drifted off to sleep.

This did not remedy all the things he had done but it certainly helped in the long run.


End file.
